Flutter, Lucas
by peachaes
Summary: Lucas is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He meets Ness. Another character from the Earthbound/Mother series. How will their relationship build up over time?  In the next few chapters, yes there will be lemon. .  . Heavy, but not very heavy lemon.
1. Lucas the Newcomer

I was shaking. I would have to go up on stage and present myself in front of some of the most-known video game characters out there. Master Hand told me not to worry.

"All you have to do is state your name, physical abilities, and which video game you're from. "

I thought it would be that easy, until I got on stage, that is.

"H-hello, everyone. M-m-my name is. . ." I stuttered. "Is your name Mr. I like to stutter?" I saw a fat man with one of those hats that old people wore when they were flying planes. That was the only thing I saw because of the lights reflecting off of the goggles. Everyone made small giggles. I tried again. "Hello everyone." I tried my best not to stutter. "My name is Lucas, I-I have PSI abilities, and I'm from Mother 3." Well, it was better than before. Everyone started to clap. I gave a weak smile, and sat down where the other kids were.

"Hello." They all said in complete unison, which was kind of freaky. "H-hi." I said back in a shaky voice. "Are you from Earthbound, too?" a boy with raven black hair and blue and red cap on said to me. "Too? As in also?" I said, sounding like a dork. "Yeah! I'm from Earthbound!" he said with excitement and a duh expression. " I'm from Mother 3." I said with half excitement half shyness. I then noticed his face was only inches from mine. "YOU'RE FROM MOTHER 3? AWESOME! I can't believe someone from my video game series, also!" he practically shrieked in my ear. "Would you stop squealing like a fan girl and watch the people up on stage? You're such a bother." A boy with golden hair, big bangs, and a green outfit with elf ears said to the black-haired boy. He looked very tired. " Ahh, shut-up Toon Link. You're a bother." He playfully nudged the elf -Toon Link- on the arm. "Sorry Ness. I'm just kind of mad all these people are taking so long just to state their name, ability, and video game. No offense to you. . . uhh. . . Lucas, right?" Toon Link asked. "Right." I said.

"Cool name."Ness told me. I think that's his name. "T-thank you." I stuttered. Master Hand came up on stage. "Alright everyone, all of the characters have been introduced now. So you all won't be confused about where you all will be sleeping, you will be getting room keys while walking out the exit. Understood?" he boomed. "Understood!" we all nodded in agreement. "And before you ask, the people or person of who you will be sleeping with is on a paper outside the door."Everyone immediately got up and ran towards the door. Including Ness and Toon Link. There were some other kids that were twins, but they were talking to each other. So I didn't want to interrupt their conversation. I was outside the doors now, but before I go to look at the sheet of names, someone pulled me aside. It was Ness. I wanted to ask where Toon Link was, but, I didn't. Ness ran upstairs holding my hand tight while I'm almost tripping over my feet. We finally got to a room. One half was filled with sunflowers and clouds, and the other side had buildings and it was night time.

"WELCOME TO OUR ROOM ~!" Ness yelled. He started to jump on his bed. He looked kind of cute jumping on his bed. Almost like a little kid. All these things were great, but, his foreign accent made everything so much better.


	2. The Morning Rain is Pouring

**Me: I'm so sorry v.v. I deleted the second chapter of the ****Flutter, Lucas ****story. I got told I was moving too fast. So, I'm going to start this chapter over, and do better this time. I feel like a loser now. -.- **

**Ness: And you really need to make your chapters longer for God's sake.**

**Me: Shut up, Ness. Well I never bothered to continue this . . . I MEAN. I'm sorry ~! I really want to finish this. Really, really badly. D: Well, yeah, here's the NEW second chapter. c:**

**Enjoy the story. **

**

* * *

**

It was Saturday morning, a day which of where no one had any tourneys. On Sundays, it was the same; although, every Sunday, Master Hand called for a meeting.

This Saturday morning was cool, rainy, and, for the first time, quiet.

In one of the many hundred rooms in the mansion, Lucas and Ness were sleeping peacefully. Both boys looked cold, but they would often pull the covers over their bodies in order to keep warm. The first one to awaken from their deep slumber was Lucas, fluttering his blond eyelashes open.

He sat up in bed, not fully awake. Lucas glanced at the painted clouds on his wall and planted sunflowers in the orange pots he and Peach made sure to keep up with. He loved the this room. Seeing the many stars and toy buildings on Ness's side of the room made him feel pleasant inside. Lucas shivered as he noticed the window on Ness's side of the huge room was open. He didn't mind the cool rainy air of the outside. It was just that it gave this weird feeling on his arms and legs.

Lucas slowly got up out of his bed and was about to close the window, until he noticed Ness looked totally calm and unaware of what Lucas was about to do. Thinking it was the air that made Ness's morning calm, Lucas didn't touch the window. _Oh, look. I was about to mess something up agin. Why, why? Do I always do this? _Lucas dramatically thought. He simply put back on his pair of pajama pants and walked out of the room.

The hallway was quiet and serene, not like it always is. Usually the hallway was full of yells, screams, taunts, explosions, and what-not. Lucas jumped once he heard the floorboard creak under his feet. He continued down the hallway until he saw some steps and proceeded to walk down the few decorated rectangles. Once Lucas finally came to the living room, he saw Marth and Peach on the couch talking about commercials and when everyone would actually wake up.

Lucas loved the relationship between Marth and Peach; it was that of a fairytale. _A prince and princess will love each other until they get their happily ending._ But Lucas knew that Marth and Peach wouldn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends.

The blond boy got on all fours and crawled over to Marth and Peach. He didn't want to just sit down on the couch, so he wanted to just act cute to get a seat on the couch. As Lucas got closer to the couch, he could smell Peach's strong smell of . . . well peaches. He finally got to the arm of the couch and rested his chin on the cushion. "G-Good morning, P-Peach, Marth." Lucas stuttered. _I really need to fix this stuttering problem,_ Lucas thought. Peach turned her attention from the TV to Lucas. "Oh. Good morning, Lucas!" Peach gently beamed at the boy. "Ohayo!" Marth said in Japanese. Marth spoke some English, most of the time towards Peach; but only to impress her or something. Every time Marth spoke in English, it always reminded me of Ness. They both have the foreign accent that make you feel good inside. Lucas smiled. He sat between the two and watched what they were watching. The royals were watching replays of brawls actually IN Brawl. The replay that had just recently been watched was very . . . disturbing.

Lucas was holding a couch pillow staring at the screen intently until he saw a figure in the window. The mystery figure knocked on the door. No one got up, until Peach sighed annoyingly and got up from her seat to open the door. Peach's hair was tied up into two ponytails that rested onto her shoulders calmly. The aforementioned princess looked through the peephole and started unlatching the many locks on the door. She finally got able to open the door and in walked a certain brunette angel that everyone knew.

"Good Morning, Peachy!" Pit greeted happily. Pit was always one of the first few people to be awake at Smash Mansion. "Aw, I got my wings wet." Pit frowned. He told Lucas that if he got his wings wet, he wouldn't be able to fly for a little while because the feathers would be too damp. Yeah sure, he wasn't flying now; but when Snake and Link start to mess with Pit's things, he practically has to soar to catch up with them. Pit took off his raincoat, hat, and boots, put down his soaked umbrella, and sat down beside Marth. The prince snickered. "You smell like nature."

The curious blond smelled Marth. He smelled like . . . cake. Lucas never knew he smelled like this sweet item. He made a mental note to himself that he would smell everyone and take notes on how they smell. Snake'll probably be hard to smell. I mean, he's older than everyone else in this mansion besides Bowser, Ganondorf, Samus, and Master and Crazy Hand. In fact, smelling all those people would be hard. EXTREMELY hard.

The characters were sitting on the couch watching hilarious, impossible, and spectacular replays. "Peach, when are you going to make breakfast?" asked a curious-faced spoke up almost immediately. "Oh, when these men get their lazy behinds out of bed, then I'll make breakfast." Pit frowned in disappointment. "But Peachy, that'll take forever!" Pit whined. Peach made a face. "Then you're just going to have to wait!" she smiled and winked at the angel.

Pit slouched down the couch to where his knees met the coffee table. Lucas started to grow tired of watching replays and got up from the couch and made his way towards the stairwell. Marth spoke from behind him, "Lucas, where're you going?"

Lucas looked and called back, "To my room", where he had gotten nods and given the chance to go upstairs. He passed the rooms and walked down the hallway. He finally went to his certified door and quietly opened the big block of wood. He peeked his head inside the door and saw that Ness was still sleeping. The shy blond walked over to Ness and looked at the raven black hair that was covering the snoring boys head. Ness's body was spread all over the place. One of his legs was up, the other dangling off the bed. He had an arm covering his face and the other arm was also dangling off the bed. His eyes were closed shut, but his mouth was wide open. It was a sight to see. Lucas wished he could read minds so he could see what was going on in Ness's dream. But Lucas couldn't do that stuff. He could only talk to animals.

Then, Lucas heard a knock at the door. Stepping over toys and such, the sunny blond made his way towards the door, opening it to see Toon Link. He had Cool Whip and a feather. "Toon Link, why do you have . . . whipped cream and a feather?" asked a curious Lucas. Toon Link made his way into the door. "I'm just going to mess with Ness for a bit." The elf said in a dark voice. You would think that it was Dark Link, err, Dark _Toon _Link. The boys walked over to the bed and gazed at the PSI user who looked like he had just came from the bar.

Toony (A/N: Yeah, I call him Toony. Got a problem with that? O.o) started to spray whipped cream on Ness's hand, aware that Ness always wakes up 8:00 on the dot. It was 7:59. There was a maximum amount of whipped cream on Ness's hand, almost the whole can.

7:59, 56 seconds.

Toon Link then got out the feather and proceeded with the prank.

7:59, 45 seconds.

"I can't watch this." Lucas said turning around and putting his hands on his face. He made a squeaky noise as he stepped on Rope Snake.

7:59, 37 seconds.

Toon Link blushed. "Fine, suit yourself." The cel-shaded elf then started to tickle Ness's nose. A feather of which he got from secretly plucking one off of Pit's wings the night before.

7:59, 25 seconds.

Ness started to move around, and at points in time, he lifted his arm up and put it back down. Toon Link tickled his nose slightly rougher than he had before.

7:59, 15 seconds.

After Toon Link had hiccupped and got Ness in the right place with the feather, he smiled as the boy on the bed had whipped cream covering his face.

7:59, 5 seconds.

Then, Toon Link hurriedly put the feather into Lucas's hands and watched Ness wake up.

8:00.

Ness got up with a yawn; but as he was yawning, he felt something sweet go inside of his mouth. Ness, with bags in his eyes, felt the white substance on his face. He looked at Toon Link, and glanced at Lucas who of which was frozen with fear.

"Lucas, did you do this?" Ness asked in a dreary voice.

"Huh? No, I didn't . . . it was . . ." Lucas glanced at the spot at where Toon Link was sitting, but then noticed the door was open, and he was gone.

"It was who?" Ness asked impatiently, licking the whipped cream off his face.

"It was . . ." Lucas started to sweat. He didn't want to tattle on Toon Link nor did he want to say it was himself. But, he had no choice. "It was . . ."

"Lucas!" Ness yelled, now filled with anger and impatience mixed into one. It always happens when you're tired.

"It was me! I did it. I sprayed the whipped cream on your face and I made you get on yourself. I'm sorry, Ness."

Ness looked at Lucas with low-hung, guilt in his eyes, expecting him to start crying or something; but instead of that, Lucas put on his rain boots and coat, and walked out of the room, whimpering. Toon Link was standing outside of the door. At first he was smiling, but once he Lucas's face, he felt like Marth just stabbed him in the stomach. Toon Link was speechless. Had he made Lucas feel that . . . devastated? He watched as Lucas made his way towards the front door. _Where was he going? Outside? But, he couldn't be going outside. It's raining. _Toon Link gathered his cute, small, brown boots, rain coat, umbrella, and scurried towards the front door.

_I'm sorry, Lucas. Where are you going?_

* * *

**Me: I'm such a derpy banana boat. D: I can't believe I choose to finish it now.**

**Don't hate me. D:**

**Review.**

**Please. c:**

_**Mrs. Lucas**_

_**P.S :**_

**Hmmm . . . I know, the first story was in Lucas's point of view, but as I started to type this, I put it into third person. **

**D:**

**So don't be confused. :D**

**I love you honey bunnys ~! :3**


	3. Finally, I've Found You

Boy oh boy. HAS IT BEEN A REALLY LONG TIME OR WHAT? I haven't uploaded this son of a bitch in SO LONG.

Wow. I miss you fanfictioners. :T

Anyway, you guys see those first two chapters? Yeah. I now know that I was a horrible writer / authoress back then and, thankfully, I've upgraded my writing skills with a little help from the Scrap Shop, if you guys get my reference. (If it wasn't obvious, Skyward Sword is the SHIT.) I was freakin' terrible back then. But, with the help of Gondo (actually my super annoying language teacher that I want to go to Hell), I got better and perfected my writing skills. Obviously they aren't PERFECT, but I have found my writing style:

SHORT SENTENCES.

Yeah, I got told I needed to make my sentences longer, but who cares. I write how I want. And forget that Ms. Lucas or whatever I used to call myself. I am SUCH a pitiful excuse of a human being. But whatever. I'm still super awesome with a hella big ego. :U

So guys, enjoy this _I-guess-you-can-call-it-much-awaited_ chapter of**_ Flutter, Lucas_**

And again, enjoy guys.

* * *

Toon Link ran outside into the rain. Luckily, it wasn't a cold rain. It was more of a warm summer rain with a somewhat misty downpour. From the looks of the sky and how unbelievably gray it was, there was probably going to be an unforgiving thunderstorm coming soon. Toon Link knew how these things came. Being out on the sea, you can get the perfect view of monotonious clouds rolling in to do it's duty of roughly drizziling its water onto the earth. Nevertheless, Toon Link had to get Lucas inside before it really started to storm. The winds were picking up already.

The elf looked around, squinting through the misty fog. Lucas couldn't have gotten far. He's a runner, yeah, but not moronic enough to not notice that clearly there's about to be a few rolls of thunder and strikes of lightening. He could be hiding though. He always did that when he was sad. Been at Smash Manor for only two days and already the brawlers could read each other.

The small hero took notice of tiny white dots leading into the house. He chuckled. _Pit's feathers . . ._ Toon Link trudged on through the precipitating weather and kept looking for the blonde. He would call out for Lucas, but he felt that if he did, then the earth resident would only run further, so he kept quiet.

* * *

Ness sat down at the dining table and accepted his eggs, pancakes and steak from Peach. The princess gave him an unsure look. Ness caught the look and smiled waving his hand, "It's okay Peach; I ate this all the time before I entered the tournament!" He took an inhumane bite of the steak and chomped happily. He stuffed some of the eggs in his mouth with a following square of pancake. Syrup dribbled down his chin. Peach took a handkerchief from her robe pocket and wiped the Onett resident's chin and mouth. She passed him a cup of orange juice.

"Slower and smaller bites, Ness. You don't want to choke," The Mushroomian scolded gently with a smile. Ness blinked and swallowed everything in his mouth. He washed it down with the juice and started taking the bites Peach requested him to take. Peach smiled again and went back to the stove.

She spoke up, "Are you making friends Ness? I hope so,"

Ness nodded, whisps of his raven black hair sticking up. "Mmyeah," he said with egg and pancake in his mouth, "Toon Link, the Ice Climbers and Lucas." There was a pang of guilt when he said the last name.

"Oh really?" Peach asked.

"Yes really," Ness answered.

"Quite really," interrupted Marth.

Peach turned, "Oh Marth, are you ready for breakfast?" When Marth nodded happily, Peach placed a plate of food in front of him. He thanked her generously and gave her a charming smile. The princess smiled back with a beam sweet enough to give even the healthiest person in the world a cavity. Ness pretended to gag. Marth playfully flicked his forehead.

"All I want is juice for now," came a deep and burly voice. Three heads turned to see Snake scratching his beard sleepily, lazily settling into a chair. Peach nodded and poured the juice into a glass cup with the Smash Bros. symbol on it. She handed the cup to Snake and turned back to the stove. But she turned back when she heard Snake spitting and sputtering. Marth moved his plate away, disgusted by the flying juice that almost landed in his eggs.

Peach came around and pat his back. "Snake, what's wrong?" Expression turning into one of concern.

Snake wiped his mouth. "This has pulp in it? I hate pulp!" He pushed the cup away.

Ness shook his head. "But the pulp is good!"

The soldier looked extremely grossed out. "Boy, you don't know what you're talkin' about. The pulp is DISGUSTING. It tastes like little hairs are invading your juice."

Marth continued eating. "Yes, the pulp is a little dissatisfying. Not very tasty." He shoved a slice of chocolate chip pancake in his mouth.

Snake nodded. "Yeah, see? Pretty Princess knows what he's talking about!" He got a disapproving glare from the prince.

Peach giggled. "That's too bad. I actually like the pulp. But not too much of it of course." She poured Snake orange juice without the pulp. "If there's too much pulp, it feels as if it ruins the juice all by itself. Even if it is part of the orange, it wouldn't taste very 'orangey' to me. If that make any sense." She sat the cup in front of Snake. He drank it, looking relieved.

"Ah, that's the stuff," Snake slouched in his seat, his knee brushing against Marth's.

"Please keep your limbs to yourself," Marth said after taking a sip of tea.

Snake got up, "My bad Tiara-boy."

* * *

Toon Link was thinking that he had absolutely no luck of finding the telekinectic user before the storm began, but he perked up when he saw Lucas gazing at the sunflowers neatly arranged outside the panache gazebo. The rain pounded softly on the elf's spring green umbrella.

"Hey Luke!" Toon Link called, earning a surprised jump from the older boy. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Were you here this whole time?" The Hyrulian was now standing beside Lucas. His red raincoat had a hood which casted over the somewhat trembling blonde's face.

Lucas looked back to the sunflowers. "Yeah, I was back here."

Toon Link sighed. "Look, Luke, I'm sorry about what happened in your room. I just didn't want to feel the wrath of 'all-powerful Ness', or so he calls himself. In other words, I didn't want him to pick me up and throw me out the window using his mind." Toon Link knew that what he said was right when he saw the small smile on his friend's face. "Yeah, so cheer up Luke. Ness obviously didn't mean any harm. He would never hurt you. I mean, if you guys were brawling and it was a free-for-all or if it was a team battle and he had to hurt you then-"

Lucas looked horrified.

"-look how about we make our way to the dining room for breakfast, hm? I know you're hungry. You haven't eaten anything all morning!" Toon Link made him smile again, pleased with his efforts.

Lucas nodded. "Alright." He picked up his head and looked at Toon Link. "Let's go eat breakfast."

* * *

I hope it wasn't short. :T

Too short that is.

Well. I didn't edit it or anything. Because I didn't. I feel bad for not doing that though. :I

Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. I'll definitely be working on the next few in time. And guys,

thanks for the reviews. They were totes appreciated. c:

Seeya when I seeya.


	4. Let's Get to It

**Flutter, Lucas**

**( :V ) ANNOUNCEMENT / WARNING - LONG AFTER NOTE AT THE END. I SUGGEST YOU READ IT.**  
Oh yeah. And mistakes.  
I hope I scared you guys with that. **Bold** and _italics_ can do a lot of things to the mind.

And Smash Brothers is not mine. It rightfully belongs to the God company of all games *bows*, Nintendo. *chants name for rest of day*

* * *

Ness towered over the last piece of steak, a dark aura around his head. He had finished off the first three pieces of meaty goodness, but now he was having a battle with himself trying to decide if he should eat the last of it now or save it for later. He put his hand to his chin and squinted, looking thoughtfully at the steak.

"Ness is there something wrong dear? You've been standing there for ten minutes looking at that piece of steak," Peach came and put her hand on his small shoulder. She looked down at him with concerned eyes, round and shining like polished sapphires. "Are you still hungry?"

Ness looked up. "That's just it, Peach! I can't decide if I want the steak now or later. But, you'll be making lunch, right? No leftovers today, huh?"

A small smile tugged at the princess's pink lips. "Not likely. But tomorrow you're welcome to eat the steak-"

"But Peach!" he whined. "You know how sometimes when you leave meat in the refridgerator overnight, and when you try to eat it in the morning, it tastes all nasty and hard, and the meat isn't as juicy and delicious as it was the night before? I don't want it to taste like that!"

Peach kept a sweet smile on her face during the outburst. "Then it won't taste like that. I'll just bake it for you over again. Then it'll taste right. Right?" She tilted her head at the second right.

Ness sighed. "I guess." His shoulders slouched when Peach removed her hand. He stretched his back and heard multiple cracks of protest. "Boy, I'm beat,"

Marth looked up from the book he was reading. "But you've just awoken. How are you possibly thinking of going back to sleep?"

The psychic turned around and crossed his arms. "I never said I was going back to sleep. I meant that my back was hurting,"

Marth flipped a page in the book. "But you were thinking it,"

"But you were thinking it," Ness mimicked, voice a higher pitch.

"Stop that,"

"Stop that. Everyone, look at me! I'm Prince Marth and I wear girly tiaras like a . . . girl. Ohhh," Ness walked around the kitchen with a hand on his hip and puckered lips. Marth frowned and hid his face deeper into the book, hiding an unwelcome and quite angry blush.

"Nice Marth impersonation," said a new voice.

Ness spun around, "Hey, thanks," he did a double take, "Lucas! Toon Link! Good morning!"

The blonde looked down and hid his face, still uncomfortable about the morning's mishap. "G-good morning, Ness."

The elf pat Lucas's back, "I found Blondie staring at flowers in the rain. I'm guessing he was watching them grow?"

"Blondie" blushed profusely, "I told you not to call me that. And I wasn't staring at them, I was admiring them. Remembering something . . ."

Peach starting placing food on two plates for Toon Link and Lucas. "Oh, did you have a garden back on Nowhere Islands?"

Everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer. Everyone, but Ness who found a loose thread on Toon Link's hat absolutely mesmerizing.

Lucas looked down. "You could say that."

* * *

By the time Lucas and Toon Link finished eating their breakfast, the rest of the brawlers residing in the manor had came downstairs to get their breakfast. Some came down arguing, some came down laughing in each other's ears and some came down as silent as Snake creeping around in Samus' room.

The Brawlers ate quietly, chatting happily amongst themselves, actually being somewhat civilized. That is, until Ike spoke up.

"Hey guys," he put a clean chicken bone down, "I'm gonna start throwing waffles, okay?" He wiped excess chicken grease from his lips and reached across the table for a bottle of syrup.

Everyone exchanged perplexed glances and just shrugged off the fact that Ike was about to start pelting people with waffles because they didn't think that he was actually being serious. Oh, but he was serious. Very serious.

"You throw a waffle at me, and that's the end of it." Snake shoved eggs, sausage and a blueberry waffle into his mouth.

"End of what?" Ike drowned a soggy waffle in the sticky substance.

"Your life. And I'll make sure it hurts like a bitch too."

Peach poked her head out of the kitchen. "Snake!" she put her hands on her hips. "Language!"

"Sorry mom, didn't mean to upset you,"

Peach retreated back into the kitchen.

"Fine then," Ike said and stood up, "I'll throw it at you!" The word "you" was elongated as if it were in slow motion.

He threw a waffle in Link's direction and doubled over in laughter as the crisped cake slowly slid down the Hylian's face. Link tore the waffle off his face and grimaced as mutliple strings of sticky syrup were connecting from the pastry to his face.

"Ew . . . " he muttered.

"Gross," Toon Link snickered.

"Look's like a waffle bukkake," Wolf drunk some of his orange juice as some others spit their's out.

"What the hell Wolf?!" Bowser sputtered.

Lucas tilted his head slightly and frowned. "What's a bukkake?" He had trouble pronouncing the word.

Some of the older Brawlers started coughing and chuckling, Falco especially, who was really getting a laugh out of the conversation. Snake pointed his fork in Lucas's direction. "You don't need to know kid."

"It's something only us adults need to know about," Ike picked up another waffle, looking for his next victim.

Marth smirked. "You consider yourself an adult? Laughable," he put the tea cup to his lips, but wasn't able to drink any tea, for a waffle had just landed atop his head.

"Bullseye! I was goin' for the bang, but that shot was much better!" Ike laughed and high-fived with Sonic.

Marth growled and stomped out of the room.

Wario turned around in his seat. "Don't worry! The beauty salon's open right now! All you gotta do is hop in your Barbie Mobile and cruise on over there down Gay Street!" The dining room erupted in laughter.

"Guys, leave him alone. What has he ever done to you all?" Samus slouched in her seat and pat her stomach appreciatively.

Peach's heels clacked against the marble flooring as she came to the table to drink a cup of tea. "That wasn't very nice. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. When you were saying 'gay', Wario, I'm hoping that it was the happiest of terms." She sipped her tea daintily.

Wario only shrugged and continued eating. And farted a little.

"Yeah, he's just a little spoiled and prissy. It comes with having the ability to drip royalty." Pit came back to his seat with his third plate of chocolate chip pancakes and already started to choke himself by shoveling it all down.

Zelda sat down her cup of coffee. "Am I suppossed to be offended?"

The angel shrugged. "Take it however you want, princess." Pit grinned when he got a disapproving glare from Link.

Everyone started talking nonsense, Ike kept throwing waffles, that is, until Mario threw a flaming pancake at him, which stopped all pastry throwing for the day, and Lucas just soaked it all in. These were the people he would be living with until the end of the tournament.

Meta Knight sighed beside him. "I'm being surrounded by complete imbeciles," the Dreamland resident complained in his deep baritone voice.

Lucas looked down. Was Meta Knight a mind reader?

* * *

Lucas watched in awe as Toon Link and Ness trained together. They came at each other fiercely, barely even giving each other a chance to recollect let alone the opportunity to stand up. Lucas noticed that Toon Link took advantage of his projectiles and threw bomb after bomb at Ness, barricading him in bluish black smoke that ominously clouded around the PSI user. The elf then threw his boomerang, expecting it to come back quicker since it would've hit the earth resident at such a short distance.

But, as the boomerang came whirling back taking longer than expected, the blonde had to jump back a few feet to avoid getting hit by an attack from the air. His thinking was wrong though, for as he stepped back, he felt a piercing pain on his rump and heard something that sounded like "PK Fire!". The fiery inferno burned through his tunic as the elf quickly dropped his sword and shield to pat the fire, causing it to grow. Lucas wanted to help so badly, to PK Freeze his bottom. But if he transported himself onto the stage, he would just mess things up for Ness and draw attention to himself which is something he did not want.

"Put it out! Put it out!" Toon link ran around the stage with cat eyes as wide as saucers.

"That's payback for the bombs, haha!"

Soon the fire went out and Toon Link frowned as he saw the back of his tunic. The part where his bottom was burned black to a crisp, showing the white leggings that he was wearing underneath. He blushed and glared daggers at Ness.

"I told you we should've trained on the Pirate Ship! Or even Delfino Island! You owe me another green tunic!"

Ness brought out a wooden bat. "Aw, don't pretend that you don't have like a hundred of those things. Batter up!" Ness ran in to get Toon Link KO'd with a bat to the face.

The PSI user swung harshly at the elf, hearing a loud crack and loud grunt of pain. When Ness saw what he had done, he frowned in disappointment. He hadn't knocked Toon Link offstage and into the depths of the universal background of Final Destination, instead the blonde had covered his face with his forearms just in time, where blood started seeping through the lime green sleeves of his undershirt.

Ness backed up and put his bat back in his backpack. If that's where it goes. "You know we have these shield thingies for a reason. And you also have your own cute, little shield." The raven-haired boy flashed a reddish orb covering almost his whole body and then pointed at the Hyrulian Shield. Ness laughed when Toon Link grumbled and picked up his items.

*back in the audience chamber*

"Ouch . . . " said a female voice.

"That had to hurt . . . " said a male voice.

Lucas jumped at the two new voices and turned to see the Ice Climbers watching just as intently as he. They still had their parkas on, along with the brown leather gloves. It was like everywhere they went, it was below -75 degrees. Nana turned towards Lucas.

"Hey Lucas!" she scooted closer to him. "You ready for the tournament?"

"Y-you know my name?" Lucas stuttered.

Nana looked confused. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Popo scooted closer as well. "Maybe it's because girls don't talk to him that much . . . Is that it, Lucas? Do girls ignore you?"

"Huh?! Um, that's not-"

"We've gotta introduce him to a girl!" Nana interrupted.

"But you're a girl, and you've been introduced to him. Kinda." Popo stated.

"You're right . . ."

Lucas shivered. Being around the Ice Climbers made him feel as though he had just walked outside into a blizzard without a coat or boots. On top of that, whenever they talked, their breath would reach his arms and give him goosebumps.

"Lucas, are their any girls from Mother 3 that you know? You know, of course besides your aunt, sister, mother . . . anyone of those girls don't count! Girls, like, you know, that aren't- Hm?" she stopped talking when Popo tapped her on the shoulder. He pointed to Lucas and Nana saw how the blonde wasn't really listening anymore. He was actually staring off into space. Into nothingness.

"Luke? Earth to Lucas?" Popo waved his gloved hand in Lucas's face, causing him to stir, but not wake from his trance.

The siblings were going to continue messing around with Lucas until he finally came to his senses, but were stopped when they heard a loud ouch! - (bold) come from the battefield. They turned to the stage and saw as Toon Link, his percentage at a high 259%, jumped for joy, and disappeared off the stage through a golden portal.

The two boys reappeared out of portals. Both Ness and Toon Link looked exhausted, but any injuries they had on stage had dissapated into thin air. But the burned tunic still remained burned and charred.

"Haha! I win! And no doubt that I'll always be the winner!" Toon Link sheathed his Master Sword and stepped out of the now blue portal, smile big and shining in victory.

"Oh, you lost Ness? Ouch. Ya know, the tournament starts tomorrow . . . You won the Melee tournament but this year, Master Hand is going hard on us." The brunette formed a chunk of ice in his hand and bit into it. "You better step it up, or else no trophy for you this year." Popo bit another chunk of ice off. "Oh man, this is good . . . "

Ness' cheeks had a pink tint. He tried to make it go away but it just looked like dim pink lights flashing on and off inside his mouth. "What about you two, huh? Have you two been training?"

Nana stood up in her seat and placed her gloved hands on her hips. "Ever since summer ended at the mountains, we decided to start training with each other! I mean, Mr. Teradactile is obviously no Yoshi, but we did dodge his eggs for practice!" She smiled victoriously. "Right Popo?"

A nod.

Toon Link was reading papers inside a binder before he looked up, shocked. "There's a 'summer' where you guys live?!"

Popo finished the chunk of ice. "Yeah and there's an autumn, a winter and spring!"

The kids chuckled, even Lucas when he awoke from his daydreaming. Toon Link rolled his eyes and grinned. "Oh shut up. I was just surprised because you guys walk around in those coat thingys as if it's a winter wonderland wherever you go. And plus, snowy places to me, even if the sun is beaming, are still very, very cold."

"Well, yeah, but it is a little bit warmer. Too be honest, sometimes it's colder here than it is in the mountains." Popo shrugged.

Lucas turned to Popo. "But, there's warmth radiating throughout the whole mansion. How on earth do you guys still feel colder here than in the hymalayas - (spellcheck lol)?"

"Yeah, and plus you two wear those big eskimo coats everywhere," Ness came to sit on the bench in front of Lucas, turning around and getting himself comfortable.

Toon Link looked up. "I said that already."

"You didn't say big eskimo coats."

Popo unhooded himself, showing a big brown curly bushel of hair. "Do you guys see my ears?" Everyone looked at the brunette's ears. Sure enough, they were beet red.

"You're just blushing," Toon Link poked at the ear, which was as cold Shadow Moses whenever it started to snow brutally.

"If I were blushing, my face would've been red, too," Popo looked up at the elf.

"I see a tint."

"Shut up."

"Oh guys, I just remembered," Nana said, "Peach said that for lunch we're eating under the big gazebo. How about we all go there now so that we can grab some seats and sit together?"

"Okay," Toon Link smiled, but then frowned and his shoulders slouched, "but I gotta go change first. Someone is a little too happy with fire."

Ness put his hands up in a surrender motion. "I'm sorry for burning one of the thousands of green tunics you have in your closet."

"Yeah, yeah." Toon Link walked out and towards the direction of his room.

Ness put down his hands, but never got up. Nana saw this and looked at him, then at Lucas, then at each other, then at Ness again before they started snickering.

Lucas turned to the her, "What?"

"Ohhh, nothinggg," Nana drawled.

Popo put his hood back onto his head and made a circular motion with his finger near his right ear. Nana slapped his hand down and ran out of the room, giggling like a happy school girl. Popo sighed and followed after her.

"Why was she laughing? Did I do something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Lucas flushed and touched and wiped at his cheeks.

Again, Ness's cheeks were pinking irregularly again. "No Lucas, there isn't anything on your face." He smiled.

Lucas's blush lifted slightly. "Then why was she lau-"

"Hey, come with me!" Ness tugged at Lucas's arm and ran off in a direction opposite of the door. "I gotta show you something."

Lucas, taken aback by Ness's sudden request, tripped along the whole way and tried to run at Ness's speed, only making him trip even more. Ness laughed at this.

"Keep that up and I'll be dragging you. That, hah, or I might trip over you." He panted.

Lucas finally gained some footing and asked, "Where are we going?!"

"We're going down here!" Ness said as he and Lucas were now dropping down into a portal, a clear blue sky and white rolling clouds coming into view. The PSI user held onto the blonde's hand as if it were glued that way. As if it were supposed to be that way.

* * *

The Ice Climbers walked down the long and highly decorated corridors of Smash Manor, making their way to the great gazebo out in the garden that Pokemon Trainer helped Ivysaur and Peach tend to.

But before the twins had made their way to the site for lunch, Nana said to Popo, "I've gotta go and spray myself with some _Off_. Can't have those pesky bugs biting on me and stuff, amiright?"

Popo blinked. "But I thought Peach had the _Off_ spray."

Nana blinked as well. "Well then, I gotta go change outta this parka. You know, since it's gonna be SO hot outside!" she chuckled nervously.

The older brother could only stare at her sister for acting a little strangely, but then he just shrugged it off. "I'll go change too," he looked down. Nana was acting pretty wierd back there . . .

The younger sister chuckled awkwardly, "Heh, yeah."

Nana ran back to her room and locked the door. She jumped onto her bed and opened her baby pink laptop. Sure enough, Toon Link had been IM'ing her constantly ever since he had got back into his room to change. There were some uninvited guests though. While chatting she changed into a cotton candy pink dress and white tennis shoes that had small pink roses on the white tip. She did her hair in two messy and tangled braids, putting pink flowers in between the strands. She opened the **SBIMP**, or **S**mash **B**rothers **I**nstant **M**essaging **P**rogram.

**thatpigluver** has entered the chat.

**thatpigluver** - _alrighty nana I'm here_

**thatpigluver** - _nana what happened?_

**thatpigluver** - _NANAAAAAA R U THERE_

**thatpigluver** - _NANAAAAAAAAAAA I NEED YOU_

**ThatElfGuy** has entered the chat.

**ThatElfGuy** - Toon Link, why did you copy my username? :\ And why are you desperately pleading for Nana?

**thatpigluver** -_ y wuld i want to copii that dumb excuse of a username you whore? :l and im not pleeding or wutever u said_

**ThatElfGuy** - :(

**ThatElfGuy** has exited the chat.

**sweetpinkice101** has entered the chat.

**sweetpinkice101** - yo TL what up? :D

**thatpigluver** - _did they leave together? :U_

**Crown_Prince** has entered the chat.

**Crown_Prince** - What are you kids talking about? Is it something that us adults should hear of and put a stop to?

**thatpigluver** -_ GET OUTTA HEER MARFFFFF. CANT U C THAT ME ND NANA R HAVING A VERY SERIOUS CONVERSASIONNNNNN?_

**Crown_Prince** - Ugh. Your spelling doesn't have to tell me twice.

**Crown_Prince** has exited the chat.

**thatpigluver** and sweetpinkice101 has set the chatroom to "Private".

**sweetpinkice101** - thank god. i forgot the chatrooms had that

**thatpigluver** - _yeah. SO? DID THEY LEAVE? :U_

**sweetpinkice101** - yup! I don't know where they went though

**thatpigluver** - _oh. does popo kno yet? did u tell him its obvs not gonna happen? :(_

**sweetpinkice101** - nooooo why would i want popo to know that ness has his eyes set on luke? HE'D BE DEVASTATED or however you spell it ... _

**thatpigluver** - _i think you spelled it right_

**sweetpinkice101** - noo it doesnt look right

**SnaketheAwesome** has entered the chat.

**SnaketheAwesome** - No you spelled it right.

**thatpigluver** - _OMGWTFBBQ SNAKE I SET THE ROOM TO PRIVATE HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE_

**SnaketheAwesome** - Don't worry kids. I'm jsut your friendly, neigborhood hacker is all.

**sweetpinkice101** - you spelled "just" wrong. ; w ; silly snake :3

**thatpigluver** - _yeah u cant spell man. sorry orz LOL UR STOOPID. STOOOOOOPID :D_

**SnaketheAwesome** - . . . I'm done here.

**SnaketheAwesome** has exited the chat.

* * *

**( :V )ANNOUNCEMENT / WARNING - VERY LONG AFTERNOTE. WE NEED TO TALK GUYS. LIKE, RIGHT NOW.**

Well, that happened.

I totes got to work on this chapter immediately. I did make another version of this, which was MUCH longer and MUCH more dramatic lol. But I decided, "Nah, the drama can come later on in the future chapters." AND TRUST ME THERE WILL BE A PAINFUL AND EMBARRASSING MIX OF LEMON AND DRAMA MWUAHAHA. Likeunrequestedinterruptions duringsexcough.

Then, I rewrote this chapter three more times.

The first time was because some of the events didn't make sense lol.  
The second time was because I wanted to add a nice little twist that tickled your fancy.  
And the third time was just because I wanted to.

Before I wrote this chapter, I was a little iffy of whether or not I should just end the story here and, you know, do something else. "Something else like what?" you may ask (and then I would yell "I DON'T KNOW"). But then I was like "nawww" I'm having too much fun with this. Especially since Popo would be devastated. "DEVASTATED?" you might ask in a voice unlike your own. "BUT WHY?" OH YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW BY NOW. YOU'RE NOT THAAAT STUPID. *cringes* I didn't take my medicine today, ughhh.

And **Guest**, a person who I couldn't really reply to because yeah, thanks for going stalker on my story. Waiting that long? Sweet baby Jesus wrapped in a warm blanket. How loyal. You made me smile yo. And that's a hard task. The only things that make me smile are loveable idiots (like Alfred (USA) and Xiba), when people trip and fall, America (THE GREAT) and food. I'd say that you're in the loveable idiot catergory of course.

Oh, and if it wasn't obvious, the story isn't in Lucas's POV anymore. Wamp wamp. And I can't write fighting / action scenes orz. BUT HEY I TRIED. ("AND FAILED" you're probably saying in your head) And that chat scene was just something to quicken the pace of me letting you know that Popo is aherpaderpderp.

Never throw waffles and my mom just called me fat LOL BUT THE TRUTH HURTS RIGHT? I'm just kidding. I actually just have the best metabolism in the worldddd I'm as skinny as . . . um. A pole? Stick? A Toothpick?

Until next time, mah friends, foes, and dur I dunno. Ukes an semes I guess is what I can call you guys? I know that most of my reviewers are ukes, THAT'S FOR SURE. 'CAUSE THEY LOVE GETTIN' IT GIVEN TO THEM. thunkin'onthatheadboardarewe?

I'm just kiddin' guys. Love you all to freakin' bits. Sorry for posting this long ass afternote, but if you read it all anyway because you probably have no life, LALALA YAY HOOORRRAY. And if you didn't . . . *death glare and dark music* YOU'LL HAVE TO STICK YOUR HAND IN THE PAIN HOLE. YEAH CAUSE I WATCH GRAVITY FALLS.

But seriously. Bye guys. *hugs with coffee and chocolate*

Oh, and if it wasn't clear justbecauseiknowhowyouguysar esometimes -

**thatpigluver** - Toon Link

**sweetpinkice101** - Nana

**ThatElfGuy** - Link

**Crown_Prince** - Marth

**SnaketheAwesome** - You're not stupid.

Yes, **SBIMP** will become a thing in this fanfiction. It's got "Smash Brothers" in the name so it's kind of official lol. And if I make any other fanfictions about Smash Brothers (a game which will NEVER get old), this program will be connected to it.

I've always imagined Popo having a cute little curly mess of chocolate brown hair. Same with Nana except kind of tangled. You know, something that a tomboy would have. Unlike myself who obsesses over hair like a maniac.

Pit: Oh my God. SHUT THE HELL UP.

Me: I THOUGHT YOUR GOD WAS PALUTENA. SHOULDN'T YOU BE SAYING "OH MY PALUTENA"?

Pit: *extremey agitated at this point and flies away*

Until next time. :)


	5. This is Where We Are

**Chapter Five of **

_Flutter, Lucas_

**Notes yo** : **This chapter did not want to be written. GAWD.**

**And have you guys noticed that Nana's blush is pink and Popo's blush is like this purplish color?**  
**Either that or my eyes really are crap and I need glasses like my mommy says.**

**LOOK AT THE TROPHY MAN. LOOK AT THE ICE CLIMBERS TROPHY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE 'CAUSE I'M NOT GOING CRAZY.**

**THE BLUSH IS DIFFERENT SHADES. DIFFERENT SHADES I TELL YOU.**

* * *

Lucas kept his eyes shut so tight that tears were starting to form. Why was Ness- No, where was Ness planning on taking him?

He and Ness still hadn't arrived at the place they were supposed to be going to. Lucas dared to open his mouth and ask, "Where are we going?" His voice echoed through the hole of nothing but clouds and sky.

Ness' head turned only the slightest and he grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

Peach stood at the kitchen counter, making sandwiches, tossing salad, mixing lemonade and stirring batter for cookies. It was a lot to do, cooking and cleaning for a manor as big as this, but the princess enjoyed it. It made her feel happy and light on the inside. Having made about two hundred sandwiches, fifteen gallons of lemon iced tea and approximately 325 cookies, she got trays and piled the food on them. She carried it out to the white gazebo then fled back into the house to get the drinks.

After doing all of this, she messaged Master Hand on her phone and her ears perked up as a booming voice overcame the intercom saying, "Hello and good afternoon Brawlers. It is time for lunch and- What?" There was hushed yelling in the background. "I don't know, we'll have to go downstairs and see. Wha- Crazy Hand, I'm-"

Then the unstable hand obviously must've pushed his brother out of the way and into a wall because a loud crash was heard throughout the manor. "EVERYONE JUST GET OFF YOUR FAT ASSES AND GO DOWN TO THE GAZEBO. HURRY BEFORE BOWSER, GANONDORF AND ALL THOSE OTHER BIG UGLY AS FUCK BEASTS GET TO THE FOOD BEFORE US. DAMN BRO, WAS THAT SO HARD? YOU WERE GOIN' ALL SLOW AND SHIT." The intercom cut off. Suddenly, a thunderous noise was heard going across the marble and carpeted floors of Smash Manor. There was also yelling and swearing. _Oh no_, Peach thought as she picked up the front of her dress and ran into the garden, finding a seat under the gazebo.

All of a sudden, the doors to the garden burst open and out came Sonic, followed by an angry Snake, then a giggling Jigglypuff and Kirby, Meta Knight and Lucario, Link and Zelda, Pit, Marth and Ike and, afterwards, the whole mansion made it outside, looking hungry and deranged as usual. Then more crashing and banging and soon the two hands were outside. Everyone was here...except-

"Hey," Snake caught everyone's attention, "where's the little Asian boy and little American boy?"

The Brawlers looked around in confusion before they finally took note that Ness and Lucas were no where to be seen.

"Maybe they're doing something together," Luigi said, taking a bite out of his sandwhich. Popo blinked at the word _"together"_.

"Something like what? Masturbating?" Wolf guessed.

"Why're you always talking about sex?" Fox asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Because since you don't give me any, I have no choice but to think about it."

Falco spit out his iced tea.

"Oh! Or maybe they have their own lunch!" Diddy Kong yelled. At that comment Peach burst into flames. The monkey quickly added, "O-or not! They could be doing something totally different!"

Peach extenguished her flames and continued eating peacefully. Across the table, Ike started gurgling his iced tea. Link harshly slapped his back and the mercanery spit it all out on Marth.

"Maybe we should check on them," Zelda said wisely. Everyone else nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, after we've finished eating," Snake said after finishing off his third sandwich. "I'm havin' too much fun with these sandwiches."

"How does one have fun with sandwiches?" Red questioned while stuffing chocolate chip cookies in his mouth.

Crazy Hand jumped up from under the table and started crinkling his fingers before he loudly said, "I IMPLANTED TRACKERS IN THEM."

"So? You implanted trackers in all of us you stalker." King Dedede said before a turkey sandwich impetuously hit him in the face.

Master Hand brought out a small pad that he quickly started tapping. In an instant, a digital map showing a baseball bat and a sunflower started blinking. He started touching more things before he said, "Hm. So they took a portal to a field to the west of Moo Moo Meadows..."

Meta Knight heard the new information and decided to be the serious one. "Great so we look there fir-"

"We have personalised icons?" Pit gasped. "What's mine? What's mine?"

"Um . . . angel wings."

"Hey, I wanna know mine!" Sonic yelled.

"HA. YOU'RE A PAIR OF BEAT UP SHOES. FUCKING LOSER." Crazy Hand laughed insanely. Sonic sucked his teeth and angrily sipped at his iced tea.

"Yo, what about me?"

"Your icon is a chicken leg, Ike."

"What am I?" Wolf asked, full from the lunch.

Mario looked at the screen Master Hand was tapping and laughed. "It's a penis."

"Pfft, bullshit." Unamused, Wolf got up from the table and snatched the pad away from Master Hand. Surely enough, there was a hairy penis representing Wolf. "Oh fuck no, I'm changin' this shit!" Wolf growled and tapped furiously on the pad before stopping. "Hm... Bowser and Ganondorf have penises too. Oh yeah, and you too, Snake."

Snake drunk the remains of his iced tea. "Well yeah. I would have a penis. I am a man after all."

"What's mine?" Captain Falcon asked.

"A small toy car."

This asking and answering went on for for about an hour before Master Hand finally snatched his pad away and everyone got ready to travel to the field where Ness and Lucas were.

* * *

"This is great! Right, Lucas?"

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, this is amazing!" He threw more fallen star bits into the lake, creating a ripple of rainbows. The cool water sparkled under the sun's beaming rays and the trees created a roof for the blonde, acting as shade. Squirrels ran by, chasing each other up the strong bark of the towering trees and birds flew past, dropping feathers that were almost every color of the spectrum. Sunflower petals flew past Lucas, carried by the wind, along with green leaves creating a "mystical forest" effect.

"Hey Luke," the raven-haired boy yelled from atop a tree trunk, "wanna go back to the sunflower field?" Ness hoped that the blonde would say yes. Because though they had been running around for about an hour or two, they weren't at all tired. After the portal spit them up somewhere in the middle of a wheat field, they walked down rolling hills with white daisies and ended up going down a path that had cherry blossom trees as their canopy. Soon, they came to a garden. In this garden were roses, silverbells, forget-me-nots, lilies, pansies, foxgloves, any flower you could think of. Then, the pathway led to the largest sunflower field anyone could ever think of. Lucas was completely speechless. Instead he let his action of running into the tract and laughing happily explain how he felt. He fell a few times and his nose had started bleeding from one of the impacts from the fall, but he still had that smile on his face. That sweet, warm, bright, innocent-

"-ess? Ness?" Lucas looked down at the PSI user, concern clouding his chubby face. Wait, looking down at him? Ness sat up, looking around. He rubbed the back of his head, "How did I get down here?"

"Oh, well, you fell."

"I did?"

Lucas nodded. "Then you just started staring at the tree with this silly smile on your face. Are you alright? Are you... You know... drunk?" Lucas started to look uncomfortable.

"Huh? No way! I'd never get drunk!" Ness laughed. Lucas only smiled shyly.

"Oh, hey, wanna see something?" The raven-haired boy asked happily. When Lucas nodded, Ness stood and picked up an indigo star bit. He curved his wrist and the small rock curved with it. The star bit skipped along the water lightly and playfully, each ripple featuring an indigo shine. When the space rock finally sunk to the bottom of the lake, there was a beacon of lavender light emitting from the bottom of the body of water.

"That's so cool!" Lucas admired the colors that the luminescent star bits discharged into the air around them. The psychic tried the same with a sky blue star bit that lay beside his feet, casting off a small light. He picked it up and threw it the same way Ness did, having the same result, except with brighter colors and blinding lights. Lucas chuckled. The blonde turned to say something to Ness, but he paused when he saw the PSI user stuffing star bits into his mouth. Caution clouded the blonde's face. When Ness saw this, he only smiled in reassurance.

"Don't worry, they're edible! Here," Ness picked up a white star bit and walked over to Lucas, "try this one."

The azure eyed child took the small food object from Ness before hesitantly popping it into his mouth. He bit down into it and widened his eyes. "Is this-"

"Vanilla? Yup. The red ones are cherry, the orange ones are cream-flavored, the yellow ones taste like banana, the green ones taste like pears, the purple ones are grape flavored and the blue ones are all of them. Not mixed together, but it's a different flavor each time. This one is my favorite!" Ness flashed a brown star bit.

"Chocolate?"

"Nope! It tastes like steak! How freakin' cool is that?!" He threw the flavored rock into his mouth and moaned. Lucas smiled and picked up more star bits, putting them into his pockets. He wanted to save some for when he got back to the mansion, to have a chance to taste them all. Ness stuffed his pockets with rainbow colored rocks, an abundance of them the steak-flavored ones.

"We should getting back now," the hatted boy said. He got a nod from Lucas and closed his eyes, trying to create a portal. His eyes started glowing under his eyelids and something violet and grey started to form behind him. The portal grew bigger in size, almost as big as the two boys. Ness opened his eyes and waved Lucas over, signaling for him to follow him. The blonde did as told and began walking towards the hole that started vacuuming things in, when suddenly, something white and big jumped from the bushes tackled Ness into the lake.

"Ness!" Lucas yelled, scared for his friend. He removed his shoes and ran into the lake, treading on rocks and pebbles, wincing at each painful step. Colorful fish swam pass his legs, giving a tender tickling sensation. The blonde looked around, unable to find his friend. All was quiet, save for the small waterfall that gave sparkling water to the lake he now stood in. The birds tweeted and the deer continued searching for food. Then he heard voices.

"Crazy Hand! Why the hell would you do that?!"

"That was awesome!"

"STAR BITS, OH YEAH."

"This place is pretty.~"

"Ow, my thighs burn . . . "

"I should've never worn heels . . . "

"Gross! Some freakin' bird just shat on my shoulder!"

"Ugh, this pad is getting bloodier by the second."

Lucas turned. He was greeted by his fellow opponents, the Brawlers. Master Hand floated slowly towards the lake, turning this way and that. Donkey and Diddy Kong were already in the trees swinging from branch to branch, Link sat on a rock and began to play his Ocarina of Time, Kirby and King Dedede were playing with the animals, Lucario was meditating and Samus was moving her legs around awkwardly. Zelda sat at the edge of the lake with Toon Link, where they both started chatting idly. Lucas looked around. No one was fighting or arguing. Hopefully it wasn't because of the magic of the forest but because the Brawlers actually had enough sense to not fight at a time like this. Ness could be... He could've-

"Lucas!" Somone called happily. The blonde turned around to spot Popo and Nana walking towards him and into the rippling lake. Nana grabbed Lucas' hand. "Where you here this whole time? This place is so beautiful! Where's Ness?"

The blonde started to panic. "H-he's still in the lake! We've gotta-"

Popo took his other hand. "Oh, don't worry about Ness, he'll be fine!"

"B-but-"

"C'mon, let's go! Mushroom Gorge is just pass those trees!" The male ice climber led the psychic off to a crowded bunch of trees.

Nana looked after them, giggling in know. Her gaze met with Toon Link, who grinned an impish smirk in return.

Popo led Lucas through the trees, both kids tripping over roots that stuck out of the ground and became tangled messes with twigs and large leaves. The sky was starting to turn a soft blue, the golden afternoon sun making the clouds a timid shade of pink. The bird tweets were lessened and wisps of green grass brushed the boys' faces. Soon, small mushrooms were beginning to appear almost everywhere.

Popo smiled. "We're almost there!"

"Where are we going again?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Mushroom Gorge! Ever heard of that place?"

The blonde shook his head.

"Ever heard of Mario Kart?"

The blonde nodded his head.

Popo and Lucas slowed their pace to a walk. "Well, recently, Mario Kart Wii came out and one of their newest race tracks is Mushroom Gorge. Oh, look, see?" The two boys were out of the forest and now standing on the edge of the race track, the road clean and clear. Giant mushrooms towered over the boys and in a tunnel to their right, the tall fungi swished and swayed with the wind, emitting little balls of light.

"Have they started racing yet?" Lucas asked.

Popo shook his head. "Since Mario, Luigi, Peach and the others are competing in Smash Bros., they had to call off the Grand Prix until the tournament is over."

Lucas 'hmmed'. So anything with any Super Mario characters had to be called off until the Smash Brothers tournament is over?

"Hey, let's go over there!" Popo pointed towards the tunnel.

"Oh, m-maybe we should get back. It's getting kind of late..."

"Aw, c'mon Lucas! Have a little fun! It'll only be for a few seconds, I wanna show you something!" The brunette urged with a pleading look in his eyes. He held Lucas' hand and smiled a small smile with his full lips. The blush on his round cheeks was starting to spread in wait. His chocolate brown hair was blown gently by the wind and his navy eyes were being lit by the orange sun. Freckles were barely visible above his round nose and light reflected off of his long eyelashes. His simply boyish face was illuminated by the light from the afternoon's dull light.

Lucas stood there staring a bit before Popo started to shake his shoulder. "Lucas? Luke, you're not gonna start spacing out again are ya'?"

The blonde faltered. "Huh?! N-no, of course not..."

"Yeah, right. Now, let's get to the tunnel!"

So they walked pass mushrooms of every size and color, flowers that didn't even look like flowers and small animals that appeared and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Once they made it into the tunnel, Popo helped Lucas onto one of the red mushrooms. Lucas, having played Super Mario Bros. one day out of boredom, thought that the mushroom would swallow him whole (or was that the Phirana Plant? Lucas wasn't sure...). Thinking that he was going to die, he started screaming (many screams of course) but ceased the noise once he saw that the mushrooms were bouncy. Lucas, curious, hopped once and, feeling the reaction, started jumping again. Popo joined him and he grabbed Lucas' hand to, you know, insure that he didn't fall or anything.

And somewhere, behind a turquoise mushroom, was Ness, damp and draped in a white towel that sported the Smash Bros. ensignia on it. He stared at Lucas, happy that he was having fun. But once he saw Popo his smile left almost as quickly as it came._ Popo? What's he doing with Lucas?_ Words jumbled inside Ness' head. Swirling around a vortex of knowledge, personailty, emotion, the PSI user couldn't help but ask himself, _Why isn't that me?_

* * *

**AH I MADE POPO SOUND . . . ATTRACTIVE. HOW DID I DO THAT? AND FRECKLES. WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM?**

**Lol, in the unedited version of this, they had a threesome. But naw. Why would you want to have a threesome with one of the people that you dislike? ITMAKESNOSENSE.**

**When Ness says "PK Thunder!", to me it sounds like "PK Tsunder!" lol. amirightorwut?**

**I've got 18 Smash Bros. related stories saved in my files.**

**BUT YOU GUYS DON'T GET TO SEE THEM. HAHA.**

**Oh yeah, and DEM REVUWS, MY LORD.**

**Why're you guys readin' this piece of shit fanfiction? I'm a horrible authoress who doesn't know how to write stories.**

**GAWD.**

**I JUST NEED TO FACE THE FACTS.**


	6. How to Rekindle an Unlighted Friendship

**Chapter 6**. : Flutter, Lucas - How to Rekindle an Unlighted Friendship

**Notes : ***struggles with trying not to think of yaoi every passing second* Seriously guys. Every day at school, I listen to my teachers, I really do! But when they start giving us lectures about our dreadful behavior, or when they single out a student and give THEM a lecture about their dreadful behavior, I blank out and start thinking of smexy guy on guy smexxx. SeewhatIdidthere? IknowyousawwhatIdidthere.

I like pressing the shift key five times just so that Sticky Keys thing pops up lol.

Oh, and my computer is makin' all sorts of wierd noises. Like glass is being blown around inside of it or something.

Whatever. I'll just take it to Nerd Squad or whatever they're called.

I don't know why I'm telling you guys this since you probably don't care and just want to read the chapter, but I like telling you guys wut's happenin' in my ordinary life.

**WARNING** : Inappropriate language down below. This story is rated "T" for a reason. But it'll be moved up soon, OHONHON~

And mistakes. Oh yes, and A GUEST APPEREANCE FROM AHEMAHEM WOOT WOOT.

**Disclaimer** : I'm tired of school already. Oh wait, that doesn't say complain. Whoops, I mean Nintendo isn't mine orz.

* * *

**MasterHand **has logged in.

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ has logged in.

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : HELLS YEAH I'M IN THE CHATROOMMMM FUCK YEAH NINTENDO GOD I LOVE CAPS

**MasterHand** : I hope you're not going to act like that when the Brawlers come to the chat room for their meeting. :T

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : YEAH YEAH YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT WHEN I ACT LIKE THIS.

**MasterHand** : Oh yes, I absolutely adore it when you act like a complete moron. /sarcasm

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : ... ... ... ?

**MasterHand** : What?

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : YOU ALRIGHT BRO? THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU, YOU WERE ALL GREEN AND PINK AND ALL SORTS OF COLORS OF THE RAINBOWWW *sparklesparklekirakira*

**MasterHand**: Why won't you take your caps off? :\

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : ANSWER MEEEEE

**MasterHand **: There's nothing wrong with me Crazy, I'm fine.

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE

**MasterHand **: TELL YOU WHAT YOU FUCKING PSYCHO?

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : DATS IT. DIS RELATIONSHIP IZ OVAAAAA

**MasterHand** : Huh?

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : OH U STILL DONT KNO WUT I DO 2 U WHEN UR SLEEPING? ... WHOOPS.

**MasterHand** : What do you do to me when I'm asleep? :(

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : UM. LETS GET BACK TO DA TOPIC AT HAND. HA. GET IT. HAND? WE'RE BOTH HANDSSS AHAHA WHY IS DIS KEYBOARD SO SMALL IM PRACTICALLY PUNCHIN THE KEYS WUT

**MasterHand** : *sigh* If you must know, I'm not feeling too good. Hopefully that answers your question.

RAWRYoshisaur has logged in.

RAWRYoshisaur : hi guys! :D

**MasterHand **: Hello Yoshi. :)

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : GO FUCK YOURSELVES

***AFTER ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES***

**whydoweneedusernames** : finkkartu iyo gioys kaany unoieersnhntaljnd mrte

**biggestswordohyeah3131** : lol game and watch types like a fucking retardd

Crown_Prince : And you don't, Ike?

**notafurry36** : Red quit makin chat profiles for your pokemone :V

**BigRed** : Pokemone? Wtf?

**thatpigluver **: _i think he meant 2 put "pokemon" :P_

wisdomchild : Ugh, you all aren't even capitalizing your letters.

**ThatElfGuy** : Look Zelda! I'm Capitalizing My Letters, Just For You! :)

wisdomchild : That's nice Link, but not what I meant.

**ThatElfGuy **: :(

**ThatElfGuy **: WELL THEN LIKE THIS?

wisdomchild : No.

**ThatElfGuy** : :'(

FalcotheFuckinFalcon : LOLOL REJECTION

**SharpShooterX425** : Falco, be nice.

FalcotheFuckinFalcon : u can't tell me wut to do whore :U

**notafurry36** : u can tell me wut to do anytime, anyday, anywhere fox baby

**SharpShooterX425** : ...

_sunnysunflowers_ : ...

_pinkpufffluff_ : O.O

**WithintheShadows **: Please ignore them, Lucas and Kirby.

**xpowerpigx123** : y wuld crazy hand and master hand call us here for a goddamn meeting? where the hell are they nyway?!

Falcon**YES**: Jesus, I hate it when people over use exclamation points and question marks. Hot Falcon Pawnch on a Damn Ham and Cheese Sandwich Bitch.

_pikapaws_ : Hot Falcon Pawnch on a ... pikawhat...?

_desuMashimarodesu_ : DAME DESU PUFFU DESU-KA IKE-KUN IS KAWAII DESU KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN ^-^

**biggestswordohyeah3131** : WEEABOO ALERT WEEABOO ALERT

**hotterthanu123** : man dese motha fuckas cant du shit rigt

_**SpamKingDx3**_ : BOWSER CAN'T SPELL FOR SHIT

**PsychicBaller14** : None of you can, in my opinion.

_sunnysunflowers _: That wasn't very nice Ness. :(

**PsychicBaller14** : Hey, the truth hurts.

**MasterHand** has logged in.

**MasterHand **: Is everyone here? I hope so. This meeting is vital to your brawling future.

**SnaketheAwesome** : Why couldn't we jsut meet in person?

**sweetpinkice101** : you spelled 'just' wrong again snake :3

**thatpigluver** : _hey, he did didn't he? still can't spell, can we snake? *nudgenudge* we're sorry that your stoopid snake orz_

**SnaketheAwesome** : ...

**MasterHand** : WE NEED TO STAY FOCUSED PEOPLE.

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : YEAH

**MasterHand** : What the-? I thought you left the chat room Crazy.

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : I DID

**MasterHand** : But, that doesn't make any sense. How are you here now if you already left the chat room?

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : ... ... MI PANTALONES ARE WET

**TheAuraPuppeteer** : ... You don't wear pants, Crazy Hand. For, you are a hand. You've no legs.

Chilidogluv100 : he's got a point :T

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : SHUT THE HELL UP SONIC SEE THIS IS WHY NOBODY LIKES YOU. SAME FOR YOU LUCARIO

**TheAuraPuppeteer** : Everyone loves me. I have nothing to worry about. Sonic does though.

Chilidogluv100 : :I

**MasterHand** : WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW SO SHUT THE HELL UP.

**MasterHand** : Um.

**MasterHand **: Please.

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : HA PLEASE?!#?$! ?#$? AHAHAHAASASFSDKMFLG WHO THE HELL SAYS PLEASE WHEN YELLING SOMETHING AGGRESSIVE?

Crown_Prince : I'm surprised you know what the word aggressive means, Crazy Hand.

_DontcallmeCupid _: Marth speaks the truths.

**MasterHand **: UGH.

_xXBigMomoXx_ : What would you all like for dinner? ^-^

**MasterHand** : ... Is no one going to listen to me? :(

**biggestswordohyeah3131** : MAKE PIG FEET PEACH

**thatpigluver** : _NOOO DON'T PEACH PLEASE NO. I. AM. BEGGING. YOU._

**notafurry36** : OH YEAH GIVE US PORK RINDS, CHITTERLINGS, PIG ANYTHING. MAKE IT MAKE IT. OMNOMNOM. PIG RELATED FOOD MAKES MY **** TWITCH IN ANTICIPATION

Falcon**YES** : ... dafuq?

_xXBigMomoXx_ : You got it guys! Perfectly prepared pig platter for tonight it is! :)

**thatpigluver** has logged out.

**PsychicBaller14** : I wonder where he went. o.o

**BrownNutShooter** : Maybe to get his pig Mr. Oinkers and protect him with his life. :I

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : YEAH. MAYBE. BUT I ALREADY KILLED MR. OINKERS SO WUT;S DA POINT AMIRIGHTORAMIRIGHT?

**MasterHand **: Crazy Hand?! WTF. Why would you do that?!

_**CrAZYHaNd**_ : BECUZ DAT HEIFER KEPT ON BUGGING MY SHIT. SO I KILLED HIM. PIMP-SMACKED DAT BITCH INTO DA WALL ND HIS GUTS WENT EVERYWHERE I WAS LIKE EW WTF YOU GUYS ATE HIM FOR BREAKFAST YESTERDAY, BTW, LIEK, I TOTALLY FORGOT TO TELL U GAIZ

**notafurry36** : unf. that bacon was good as shit too

**SnaketheAwesome** : Greasy, fat and crispy as shit. I almost masturbated to that bacon. That's jsut how good it was bitch.

**notafurry36** : ikr?

**sweetpinkice101** : how many times are you gonna misspell "just" snake? i'm tired of pointing it out :T

**BigRed** : We should turn this into a drinking game! Whenever Snake spells the word "just" wrong, someone takes a shot.

Falcon**YES** : If he wrote a essay and we had to read it, I'm sure we'd all be tipsy after the first two sentences.

**ThatElfGuy** : You guys?! ENOUGH ABOUT THE MISSPELLINGS AND DRINKING SHIT. What're we gonna tell TL? :(?!

**notafurry36** : maybe he can do a striptease 4 us ;)

_**CrAZYHaNd **_: WOAH WOAH WOAH

Falcon**YES** : WTF DUDE WTF

**ThatElfGuy** : THAT'S NOT THE ANSWER I WAS LOOKING FOR.

* * *

The meeting was getting nowhere, Toon Link suddenly disappeared from the chat room and everyone was back to being moronic and idiotic as usual. Lucas sat in his bed, staring at the wall before him. The morning was sunny and warm, an occasional cool breeze bristling the leaves in the trees. The spring green curtains that hung over the window flapped gently, blowing tiny specks of dust this way and that. Everything seemed to be so calm, so peaceful. But the boy, sitting on his bed, face flushed a brilliant red and trembling violently, just made him seem so erroneous, so misplaced in the timid setting.

Was Lucas sick? No. Was there something wrong with him? Not really. The problem was that Lucas was trying his absolute hardest to not look, to not even glance at the shirtless and pant-less boy on the bed beside him. Lucas couldn't believe Ness! Just sitting there, eating his Cinnamon Toast Crunch, legs crossed Indian style, headphones vibrating from whatever loud music he was listening to. Though the blond was curious enough to take one little peek at what he was missing. With every spoonful of cereal he put in his mouth, Ness' cheeks would puff out in order to fit all of the food inside. Milk dripped from his pink lips and slid down his chin to one of his knees. Oh how Lucas wanted to lick that small drop of milk from his leg.

Wait, _**WHAT**_?

The Earth boy looked back to the wall before him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was tightly clamped shut. _Why would I think that?! I don't- I mean- I can't- _

"Yo Luke,"

Lucas turned his head so fast that when he swiveled his neck to look at the raven-haired boy a small crack of protest was heard. "Y-yeah? W-what's up, Ness?"

"You okay? Your face kinda looks like it's gonna blow up or something."

Lucas shook his head. "O-oh yeah Ness, I'm fine, ahaha!" Lies.

Ness looked confused for a moment, but smiled nonetheless. "Oh, okay. Well, why don't you go splash some cold water on your face?"

"Cold water?"

"Yeah, to, you know, cool it down."

Lucas nodded and jumped out of bed, quickly heading to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and took deep breaths. He walked over to the sink and turned the knob for cold water. Waiting for it to become cool enough, Lucas looked at himself in the mirror. His face was starting to turn back to its original color, thank goodness. Though the apples of his cheeks were still the color of ripe tomatoes. He put his hand under the bitter water and brought it up to his face, lightly dabbing at the reddest parts. Soon, his cheeks were back to the rosy pink that they were before. Suddenly there was banging at the door.

"Luke! Lucas! Open the door! It's important! Really, really important!" someone yelled.

"Toon Link! Calm down, dude!" Ness yelled, getting closer to the door.

Lucas stood surprised at the door, his brain having suddenly froze. When the words finally started making complete sentences, he shook his head and opened the door. When he did this, Toon Link and Ness fell in on the tiled floor of the bathroom, wrestling with each other.

"Get off'a meee!" Toon Link struggled, trying to get out of Ness' neck hold.

"Calm down man! Do you want me to mind control you?!" The psychic's eyes started glowing threateningly. _Ness can do mind control? _Lucas let out an exhale of awe.

"N-no! No mind control! Please! I'm sorry!" Toon Link struggled even more. While thrashing, the heel of Toon Link's foot accidentally found its way to Ness' crotch, crushing it. _Hard_.

"AUGH, GOD DAMN TOON LINK!" The PSI user let go of the Hylian and rolled around on the ground, holding his throbbing parts.

"Heh, oops," The elf looked up from the boy groaning in absolute pain to the one standing and watching the spectacle in concern. "Lucas! You've gotta help me! C'mon!"

Before Lucas could get a syllable out, he was yanked out of the bathroom, leaving his roommate moaning on the floor. Ness caught them leaving out of the corner of his eye and lazily mumbled, "Fuckkk ..."

* * *

Link sat on his bed, a porn magazine in hand. He flipped through the pages of naked men and women and occasionally stopped to gaze absentmindedly at a person with an eye-catching body. After finishing the book filled with scantily-clad beings, the back of the magazine featured a, Link would assume, homosexual man, posing for the camera with his legs wide and waiting. The ad said: **BUY OUR NEXT ISSUE: SAME-SEX SEX.**

"Ugh," Link groaned loudly and threw the book to the ground, somewhere under Pit's bed. He flopped back onto his pillow and glared at the ceiling, almost as if it was its fault that he was having relationship problems. Well, him and Zelda weren't actually in a relationship yet, but doesn't everyone have their own crazy fantasies from time to time? Well, his fantasy wasn't actually crazy, more like unreal. Well, not actually unreal, more like-

"LINK I NEED YOU," Toon Link burst through the door, a tired and confused Lucas catching his breath behind him.

Link sat up and sent a threatening look to his younger self. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Ugh, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO LOCK YOUR DOOR? Now come on! I need your help!" The smaller elf ran over to the side of Link's bed and started tugging on his sleeve.

"Sorry, Toon Link, but the last time I helped you with something, I ended up having the hilt of your sword up my ass," the older elf snatched his arm away grouchily, "so no, I will not help you."

"L-Link! Damn it, THIS IS IMPORTANT."

"Who the hell taught you that word?!"

"... Important? You say it a lot."

Lucas interrupted the argument. "N-no Toon Link, he's talking about, um, t-the d-word..." The blond trailed off and awkwardly looked down at his socks and twiddled his thumbs.

"Oh that? Snake kept saying it whenever Sonic annoyed him to the point that he would chase after him with a rocket launcher."

Link blinked. "Oh. Well, I'm still not-"

Now Toon Link was beginning to go into desperate mode. "Please Link! I need to find Mr. Oinkers so that he won't die! I don't want everyone to eat him! H-he's my best friend..." Tears started to form in his big, brown cat eyes.

Lucas opened the door slightly. "B-but, Toon Link, Mr. Oinkers is d-"

"DOWNSTAIRS! Yeah, he's downstairs, ahaha! We should go and see if he's okay!" Link chuckled nervously and hopped out of bed. "He's probably on the couch waiting for you to watch cartoons with him! Go on, go get him!"

"OKAY!" The small elf ran out of the room. "MR. OINKERS, I'M COMIN' FOR YA!"

Lucas turned back to Link, who of which was giving him an angry frown. "Lucas, you can't just tell Toon Link that his pig has died! Do you know how depressed he'll be? He's younger than you, meaning that he's more of a crybaby, unless you're the one that's more of a crybaby than he is."

The blond huffed. "I am not a crybaby!"

It was a lie and Link knew it. He just didn't say anything about it because he was nice like that. "Well, whatever. Let's go meet Toon Link downstairs. He'll eventually notice that his pig isn't watching cartoons."

* * *

The excited elf ran downstairs in a hurry, relieved that his pig wasn't hurt by those murderers who wanted to cook and eat him. Those disgusting little-

Toon Link ran around multiple corners, bumped into many brawlers and tripped over various rugs, but he finally made it to the living room. His smile of great relief was replaced with a scowl of disappointment when he sees Pit watching some stupid anime, a white blanket covering his frame. The elf went over to him.

"Pit, have you seen my pig?"

The angel rolled his eyes and turned the TV's volume up. "Not now Toon Link."

Toon Link stood before the T.V. "Tell me where my pig is!"

"I don't know where your damn pig is! Get out of the way!"

"First tell me where my pig is!" The Hylian still stood before the television. He was determined to find his pig!

Pit shook his head. "Your pig is de-"

"DURRR."

Pit and Toon Link turned to see Link at the living room's doorway, his face in an expression that would only be described as "derpy".

"Link, what the hell is your problem?" The angel did his best to suppress his giggles.

"N-nothing, I um ... H-hey! Toon Link, let's go! I have to show you something upstairs! I knit some pig clothes for Mr. Oinkers!"

"Um. Okay, I guess..." The boy from Outset Island followed his older self up the stairwell, leaving Lucas in the living room with a distracted Pit. The angel fluttered his wings and turned the T.V's volume louder… "It's over NINE THOUSANDDD!"

Pit smirked. His hand was moving furiously under the blanket that covered him. "Heh, hell yeah it's over nine thousand, unf..."

Lucas slowly walked away.

* * *

Ness cheerlessly trudged around the mansion, his crotch still slightly painful at the touch. But who would be touching it besides himself (hopefully a certain blond soon)? He yawned, stopped in his tracks and contemplated his surroundings.

The mansion during the first Smash Bros. tournament was small. Like, _small_. Kind of like a three floor house small. It was only fit for the original Smash Bros. veterans. Then, the Melee Tournament started and the mansion became bigger. The change was a little surprising to Ness, especially since he was used to the smaller house-like mansion that they had before. But he eventually got used to it. Now, in the Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament, the mansion is HUGE. Since there are more fighters, there are more rooms, and since there are more rooms, there is more space, and with more space, comes a bigger mansion. This manor was bigger than the Melee and the original Smash Bros. mansion put together.

Ness suddenly felt a sense of loneliness. He was lost.

He looked behind him and went back the way he came, retracing his steps. He tried to follow any loud sounds made by the moronic Brawlers and even tried to sense a heartbeat, but to no avail. The psychic told himself that panicking was not the solution, that as soon as someone noticed that he was missing, Master Hand would go insane and think that the earth boy ran away, sending Crazy Hand after him.

Continuing to try and find a way back to the familiar floors, Ness started to smell food. Peach! Peach is cooking! That means that the kitchen is near and he can get out of this hell maze and never explore this deep into the mansion again. Following the scent, he noticed the names on the doors getting ... weirder. There was a "Stimulation Room", "Bondage Room" and a door that said "Crazy Hand's 'Toys' STAY OUT DAMMIT". There was even a room with no name. Ness almost dared to open the door, that is, until he heard deranged laughing and screams from the inside. He coughed and continued to follow the smell of whatever Peach was cooking.

He was almost there, he could practically taste it! The smell became stronger and Ness' stomach began grumbling, a sign that said he was hungry for some damn good food. He almost began crying tears of joy when the steam leading from whatever Peach was cooking came into sight. Running towards the end of the hallway, he turned a corner-

Where there was nothing but another concourse, mockingly greeting him.

His shoulders slumped and he still smelled the teasing food ... that he noticed was coming from one of the doors in the upcoming corridor. Then, fortunately, he sensed a heartbeat. Two, matter of fact. Ness walked up to door and read it's title: "Pasta Room". The psychic shook his head and grabbed the door handle. _It's probably just Mario and Luigi getting high off of pasta again.._. He knocked on the wooden door.

"WH-WHO'S THERE?!"

Ness jumped at Mario's sudden yell. "Um, it's just me, Ness."

"Ve~ Is Ness one of your friends?" Said a relaxed and carefree voice. It certainly wasn't Luigi. Luigi is never relaxed. He once shat himself and started foaming at the mouth because of a Halloween mishap during the Melee tournament. He wouldn't come out of his dorm for weeks.

"No, shh Italy, get back there while I deal with this," Mario whispered.

A few moments later, the door opened and Mario stepped out. He looked stressed and tired, but at the same time somewhat content. He was sweaty and his blue eyes gleamed in the hallway light. Ness looked him up and down and asked, "What're you doing down there?"

"Making pasta of course," Mario replied.

"PASTAAAA~" Came the sing-song voice from downstairs.

Ness pointed to the dark room, "Who is that?"

"That's Italy,"

"But I thought-"

"That Italy was just a country? Yeah, he's the personification. He's from- Well, you know that place to the east of Nintendo City, Animania **a/n**?"

Ness pondered this question before snapping his fingers, "You mean the place where Master Hand makes us go to that crazy huge lunch every Easter?"

"Yup,"

"And where that bald kid with the arrow on his head blew Bowser away and into a lava pit with wind magic?"

"That's the place,"

"Oh, then, yeah," Ness nodded. "But what's he doing here?"

"Well, he liked pasta, and I do, too. He is officially my new pasta buddy."

Italy trotted up the stairs. "I'm his new pasta buddy!"

Ness scratched the back of his head. "What happened to Luigi?"

Mario looked confused. "Who?"

"Luigi? Your brother?"

"OH RIGHT. Luigi... He's, uh, upstairs I think."

Ness nodded his head. At least he had an idea of how to get outta here and back to the common halls. Mario went back down to cook his pasta, but Italy continued standing in the same spot. He tilted his head. Ness gave him a questioning look. "What's up with you?"

"You seem down, _Ness_."

"Why'd you say my name like tha-"

"TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG _NESS_! I'll probably be able to fix the problem, ve~"

The PSI user had nothing better to do and he wasn't in that much of a rush to get back. He sighed, "Fine, fine. Do your magic."

Italy nodded and his curl bounced. "You seem as though you are following someone who is close, but their footsteps are being covered, making it harder for you to meet with them and hold their hand, continuing your lovely bond of friendship, and if not that, then something else... Maybe something _intimate_?"

"Uh-"

"Do you know what will make perfect glue to mend this broken friendship back together?!"

"_Um_-"

"PASTA! LET'S GO NESS!" Italy pulled the small boy's hand and dragged him downstairs, happy that he'll be making another pot of pasta for another new friend.

* * *

Lucas grabbed his shovel and began digging a small hole. He opened a pack of seeds and poured them into the hole, picking the shovel back up and throwing the dirt back onto the opening. He pat it down and began to sprinkle water onto the dirt.

"Lucas, did you plant your sunflower seeds yet?" Peach called from across the garden. She was picking apples from a nearby tree. "I kinda need your help over here!"

"Alright Peach, I'm coming!" Lucas stood and brushed off his red knees and put the watering can and shovel back onto the cart. He threw the seed pack into a nearby trashcan. He looked back to the princess who was struggling to get a high up apple. "Do you need help with that, Peach?" The blonde smiled at how short the princess seemed right now.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I need your psychic power finger to pluck this apple from the tree!"

"Okay, I'm- oof!" Lucas regained his footing as he bumped into something. Something green and tall.

"O-oh, Luigi! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"

The mustached man sighed and mumbled, "I know..."

"Huh?"

"N-nothing! Hey Lucas, I grabbed some garlic and tomatoes from the garden. Do you want to help me make some pasta and garlic bread?"

The blond looked back to the princess who stood on the tips of her toes, still trying to get that one apple. "A-actually, I'm-"

"You will?! Great! C'mon!" Luigi grabbed Lucas' arm and ran into the mansion. On his way to the kitchen, Lucas sighed inwardly. _This is like the hundredth time someone has grabbed me and pulled me away ..._

Peach exhaled and put her hands on her dainty hips, then looked around. "Lucas?"

* * *

"I'M TELLIN' YA, ANOTHER ONE CAME HERE. TRUST THE CRAZY SENSE!" Crazy Hand sped through the hallway at the speed of a rocket, headed for the Pasta Room. Master Hand, flying not as fast as his lunatic brother, only groaned in annoyance.

"Brother, anime characters always get lost and end up here. It's really no big deal."

The deluded hand stopped in his tracks, causing his more lucid brother to crash into him. He slowly turned. "No big deal huh...?"

Master Hand backed up some. "Holy shit, the authoress didn't put your words in caps. Look Crazy Hand I-"

Crazy Hand faced his brother now. His usually white glove was now a threatening shade of blood red. "**NO BIG DEAL?!**"

"W-wait, Crazy I- AUGHHH. GET OFF OF ME. UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!"

Crazy Hand bent his brother's middle and index fingers back farther. "NEVERRRRRR. NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT THAT ANIME CHARACTERS WANDERING INTO THE MANSION IS A BIG DEALLL."

"THIS ARGUMENT IS STUPID. GET OFF OF ME AT ONCE!"

* * *

Inside one of the many dorm rooms in the hallway that Master and Crazy Hand were acting retarded in, Wolf snatched his earphones off of his ears. "I'm tired of this goddamned auto tune shit that people are singing nowadays."

Falco took a chip from his bag and started crunching it loudly. "I hear ya there."

Fox put down a magazine he was reading and yawned. "I don't think it's all that bad."

Wolf shook his head. "Fuck you, Fox."

"You say it but you've never done it," Fox crossed his arms and put on a dickish smirk.

The erect-eared mammal frowned. "Yeah, well I-"

Falco jumped off of his bed and motioned to the door. "Hey, fuck buddies, shut the hell up and listen to this!"

All three humanoids quickly went to the door and put their ears to it, listening in on the argument that went on outside their door.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME CRAZY HAND!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT IT."

"ADMIT WHAT?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT."

"I DON'T."

"YOU DO."

"I DON'T."

"YOU DO."

There were a few more grunts, then a strangled cry from Master Hand. Following afterwards was silence. Falco looked back and forth between Fox and Wolf and mouthed, "What happened?" Fox simply shrugged and Wolf whispered, "Well obviously Master Hand just had an orgasm." Fox rolled his eyes and Falco snickered. Wolf pushed the bird out of the way and grabbed the door knob. He slowly turned it and opened the door ever so slightly to see Crazy Hand looming over his seemingly unconscious brother. Suddenly, the crazed hand turned towards the Starfox door and rushed towards it.

Wolf cursed and hurriedly shut and locked the door. But what was the point of locking it? Wolf motioned for his roommates to go somewhere else in the room, and Falco quickly obliged. The bushy-tailed animal sat back down in his computer chair and the avian plopped back down on his bed. Fox still had his ear against the door. Wolf facepalmed.

"What the hell are you doing dumbass?! He'll-"

"Shh! I think he went away already. I don't hear anything," Fox unlocked the door, but before he could open it, Falco chucked a Wii remote at his head.

"Are you insane?! What if he's still out there?!"

Fox rolled his eyes again. "He's not out there. Trust me."

Wolf stood and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door in the process. He didn't turn the light on. "No promises man. Today might be the date that Crazy Hand has marked for our death!"

"Oh please... You guys are so paranoid over nothing," Fox grabbed the knob and opened the door, greeted by a giant redder than red floating hand that was practically steaming out of the end where one would slip their hand through. Fox's urge to wet his pants right then and there was so strong that he had to clench his legs together so that he wouldn't go all over himself. He calmly closed the door and locked it without another word.

Falco hugged his bag of chips to his chest. "Idiot..."

* * *

Ness wiped the sweat from his forehead and exhaled. Mario and Italy together made about 150 pots of pasta and the psychic baked about 300 slices of garlic bread.

A happy sigh escaped from Mario's lips and he soon said, "We did it... We've finally finished!"

Ness sat down on a nearby wooden stool and rested his elbows on his knees. He wiped more sweat from his forehead and responded, "Yeah, we're a bunch of psychos who made way too much pasta for ourselves."

Italy wouldn't stop going around and smelling everything. "Ve, this is so much pasta! The most pasta I've seen in my entire life! I can't wait to-"

The door to the Pasta Room burst open and Crazy Hand and a dazed Master Hand came flying in. The lunatic brother looked around before spotting the Italian. "YOUUUUUUU! GET OUT OF MY MANSIONNNN!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! P-PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!" Italy pulled a white flag from who knows where and started waving it frantically. "PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING. ANYTHINGGGGGG!" Crazy Hand snapped his fingers and the red-head disappeared in a cloud of sparkles.

Mario let out a breath that he had been holding and put his hand on his chest. "Oh thank the Lord, I thought you were about to kill him."

Ness nodded. "I thought so too. Where did you send him Crazy Hand?"

"DUHHH BACK TO ANIMANIA. WHERE ELSE? HELL? HEH, THAT WAS MY SECOND CHOICE."

"Um," Master Hand interrupted, "what was going on down here?"

The Mushroom Kingdom resident motioned towards the table full of food. "We were making pasta of course!"

Master Hand came closer to the food and inspected it. "Hm. This smells good." Ness looked perplexed for a moment before glancing over to Mario, who only shrugged. He was just as confused **a/n**. "I think that we can serve this instead of the pig platter that Peach was going to make. Then, Toon Link won't hate us all forever and try to run away!" There was a noticeable tiredness in his voice.

Crazy Hand jumped in. "YEAH! LET'S EAT THIS FOR DINNER! BUT... WHAT'LL WE DO ABOUT TOON LINK'S PIG?!"

Mario stood and cracked his back. "We can just get another one from Moo Moo Meadows."

"Brilliant!" Master Hand says. "Alright, let's bring all of this up for dinner!"

* * *

Peach stood with her arms crossed in an impatient manner. "Are you two finished yet? I need to make dinner!"

Luigi put a reassuring hand on the princess's shoulder. "We'll be finished in no time Peach! Lucas is only a beginner to cooking so of course he'll take a little longer than necessary. And plus, he-"

"Yo, where's dinner?" Ike strut into the kitchen and looked around in curiosity and hunger.

The blonde turned to the mercenary and sighed. "I haven't started on it yet."

Ike pulled a face and took some deep breaths. "You know what Peach, how about you just go back to your castle and get captured by Bowser? Because, obviously, you can't make dinner for us every night like you signed on the contract."

"Huh? But Luigi and Lucas-"

"No no, don't blame it on them! I WANT MY DAMN FOOD NOW WOMAN."

"O-okay, I'll-"

"NOWWW." Ike yelled. "I AM HUNGRY DAMMIT. I WISH YOU-"

"Ike!" Marth ran into the kitchen and pushed him out of the way. He grabbed Peach's white gloved hand and placed a small kiss on it. "Most sincerest apologies princess. My friend is an idiot and has the manners of a Neanderthal. I don't even think that I should consider him a friend..."

Peach smiled sweetly and a light blush graced her cheeks. "Oh, that is quite alright Marth."

At that moment, Master Hand and Crazy Hand flew upstairs with pots of pasta in their giant palms, Ness and Mario following after them with trays of garlic bread in hand. "DON'T WORRY EVERYONE! WE'VE GOT DINNER FOR YOU! BRO, GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS AND GO ANNOUNCE THAT THE FOOD IS READY!"

"On it!" The hand flew out of the room and went to his office.

"MARTH AND IKE, HELP PEACH SET THE TABLES."

"No problemo!" The three ran into the dining room.

"LAST AND CERTAINLY THE LEAST, MARIO AND LUIGI. I NEED YOU GUYS TO START A FIRE IN THE FIREPLACE SO THAT WE CAN SET A _MOOD_."

"Got it!" The two brothers nodded and went to the dining room, lighting a red and green fire. Afterwards, Crazy Hand left as well, leaving only Ness and Lucas in the kitchen.

The raven-haired psychic walked up to Lucas. "You were making pasta?"

Lucas nodded. "Luigi kind of pulled me out of the garden and kind of forced me to help him." He smiled sheepishly.

"Someone pulled you away from whatever you were doing and forced you to make pasta? The same thing happened to me!" Ness exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yup. There's a Pasta Room downstairs you know."

"There is?" A glint of curiosity flashed in Lucas' cerulean eyes.

The PSI user nodded. "It seems like there's a room for everything in this place."

Lucas let out a hum of agreement and the kitchen went silent. Ness cleared his throat and Lucas scratched the back of his neck. The atmosphere was definitely awkward.

Ness coughed. It was now or never. "Um, hey Luke, do you remember that morning when I, um, yelled at you?"

Lucas' eyes widened and he nodded. He very well remembered it.

The violet-eyed psychic coughed again. "Well, um, I just wanted to say that I'm, uh, sorry for shoutin' at you like an ass. I'm really, really sorry! When I wake up, I'm always just a little bit cranky. And, knowing you, it obviously wasn't your wrongdoing. For all I know it was Toon Link."

Lucas felt so light and happy on the inside that he was positive that he was going to explode into flowers, fireworks, bunnies and candy. Ness apologized to him! GAHHH! The blond could feel himself grinning like a total idiot. This moment was so magical! Ness acting all flustered and adorable and HNNGGG IT WAS TOO MUCH.

"Uh, Luke?"

Lucas shook his head. "Oh, huh?" He received a look from his friend. "I was listening, I swear!"

"Oh really?"

"Of course!"

Ness smiled. "Good. So, do you accept my apology? 'Cause you know, it would be fantastic if you did, _because then things won't be so awkward between us…_"Ness muttered the last part quietly. Luckily, Lucas didn't hear it.

Lucas nodded with a small grin and said, "Yes, Ness. I accept your apology."

The PSI user leaned back and threw his hands up. "Hallelujah! We should rejoice after dinner!"

"Rejoice? By doing what?"

Ness put his hand on his chin. "Well, Ike, Snake and Captain Falcon claim to have a supposedly unbeatable score in Pac-Man. I say that that's a load of crap! But, if they do, then we'll beat their score, even if it takes all night! Toon Link, Nana and Popo will be there too, 'cause we'll need all the help we can get! So, does that sound like a plan?"

Lucas thought about the fact that he wasn't very good at playing video games, but he nodded anyway just because he wanted to be with Ness and his friends for the night.

"Perfect! I can't wait to see their faces when we beat their high score!"

"Beat whose high score?" Toon Link said as he walked into the kitchen. He looked somewhat gloomy but any other emotions he had were unreadable.

"Ike, Snake and Captain Falcon's high score in Pac-Man. They keep bragging about how we'll never beat it because it's so high. But tonight, you'll help me, Ness, Nana and Popo, right?" Lucas questioned.

"Oh really? Sure, I'll join in on the fun."

Before any of the boys could say anything else, Master Hand was heard on the intercom, telling everyone to come down for dinner. He also informed the residents in the mansion that the Pig Platter for the night wouldn't be served, and that pasta and garlic bread would be eaten instead.

"THANK THE GODDESSES!" Toon Link suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs. He fell on all fours. "Sweet baby Nayru, Din and Farore in Heaven and Ganondorf in Hell... This is the happiest moment of my life..." The elf wiped fallen tears from his cheeks and brought his friends in for a bone crushing hug. "MR. OINKERS WILL BE OKAY YOU GUYS! HE'LL BE OKAY!"

Ness laughed very, _very_ awkwardly. "Heh...yeah."

* * *

"PASS THE GODDAMN MARINARA SAUCE. **I NEED MOAR**."

"Hey, don't reach across the table like that! You'll knock over everything fatass!"

"I still wanted chitterlings..."

"Yo, Mario, gimme that tray of garlic bread."

"The whole tray?"

"The whole tray."

"Pit, you've got a noodle hanging from your chin."

"Ugh, Ike, when you eat pasta and spaghetti, you wrap the noodles around your fork, like so."

"That's gay Marth. You eat it like this! OMNOMNOM."

"Gross Ike, close your mouth! What are you, a Hungry Hungry Hippo?"

"The pink one was my favorite!"

_This is how you truly bond during dinner._

* * *

Lucas walked down the long hallway carrying a box of classic game consoles and ancient but always loved video games. It was time to play Pac-Man and defeat Ike, Captain Falcon and Snake's high score. Even if it was just by one point, the kids would still be satisfied.

Along the way, Lucas met with Master Hand who was hovering unbelievably slowly to his office. His glove was wrinkled and wasn't as white as it always had been. The blond, filled with concern, asked, "Master Hand? Are you okay?"

Master Hand turned and if he had a mouth to smile with, it wouldn't be filled with any gusto. "I'm fine, Lucas," He sounded like he was trying his best to lie to the boy. "Just a little tired what with the brawls and such beginning this week. I've a lot more work to deal with and a lot less quiet time to have."

Lucas stared at him for a moment longer and finally nodded. But something wasn't calculating. Something wasn't making sense.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

**Goddamn finally. **

**H-HOLY SHIT. 7K WORDS? AND I'VE GOT AN ESSAY DUE THAT'S ONLY 1K WORDS THAT I STILL HAVEN'T STARTED ON THAT'S DUE NEXT WEEK. Meh. I'll get started. Soon.**

**Master Hand, wut's up with you?**

**Crazy Hand, why are you so cruel to animals?**

**Pit, why are you fapping to Dragon Ball Z?**

**Why the hell did I include Italy in this?**

**a/n #1 - Animania - Animania **is just a place that I obviously made up. It's to the east of Nintendo City on the map of … hm. Wut should I call the map of video games and anime? O_o

**a/n #2 - Master Hand smelling things - **Well, if you were confused (because I thought that you'd be confused because shut up I just thought so okay ), Ness and Mario were confused because … a hand? Smelling things? **With what nose**? Unless the smell wafts up that open part in his glove and he can sense it? IDK OK?

**I don't know how to sound like a weeaboo. I'm guessing that that's a good thing haha.**

**HEY GUESS WUT? I'm gonna go ahead and do this now because I'm a procrastinator and that sucks, but I want you guys to answer these questions:**

**1. **If you had the choice, would you rather:

**A.) **Be able to travel the world freely and do anything you want, but you're **TOTALLY HOMELESS**? (You can't stay at a hotel or anything / get a job and buy a house. Stop cheating.)

**B.) **Live the life of luxury, in the biggest mansion you could ever think of, but you **CAN NEVER, EVER LEAVE THE MANSION**? (Nope, you can't even sit on your patio or balcony. It's considered leaving your house you know.) (The most you can do is open a window ((but you can't climb out of course!)).)

**2. **If you had the choice, would you rather:

**A.) **Run across a football field filled with **1,000 rattlesnakes**?

**B.) **Run across a football field filled with **25 landmines**?

**3. **If you had the choice, would you rather:

**A.) **Marry someone **who loves you from the bottom of their heart**, but **you absolutely despise them**?

**B.) **Marry someone **who you love from the bottom your heart**, but **they absolutely despise you**?

(**No divorces!**LOL I'M SO EVIL.)

**When you answer these questions, also include your SSBB favorite character / main and your answers will be featured in a future chapter! (HUR DUR I THINK QUESTION THREE ISN'T EXACTLY A WIN - WIN SITUATION, BUT WHATEVS.)**

**There are no wrong answers! You can include why or why not if you want.**

**Oh yes, **

**whydoweneedusernames** : Mr. Game and Watch. Also, during the chat, he said "Finally, you guys can understand me." Haha.

**biggestswordohyeah3131** : I'm sure you already know.

**notafurry36** : I'm guessing you know who this is too.

FalcotheFuckinFalcon : derp.

wisdomchild : Z - E - L - D - A

**BigRed** : I can't play with Pokemon Trainer lol.

**ThatElfGuy **: I told you guys in the last chapter right?

**SharpShooterX425** : Fox, mah boi.

_sunnysunflowers_ : Poocas.

_pinkpuffluff_ : KIRBAH

**WithintheShadows **: Meta Knight.

**notafurry36** : Wolf, mah boi.

**xpowerpigx123** : Ganondork

Falcon**YES** : I think you know.

_pikapaws _: PIKACHU MOTHA FUUUU-

_desuMashimarodesu _: Jigglypuff desudesu

**TheAuraPuppeteer** : Lucario is so sexy sometimes wut.

Chilidogluv100 : I love Sonic so much *sniffles* YET HE IS SO ABUSED.

**Don'tcallmeCupid** : I like making Pit cocky and confident but at the same time cute and sometimesconfused of the mortal ways. I like Pit. Yes.

**PsychicBaller14** : I couldn't think of a better name for Ness. THIS'LL HAVE'TA DO (unless you guys come up with something and I can casually make him change his username).

_xXBigMomoXx_ : I love Peach from the bottom of my heart yo.

**BrownNutShooter **: Get mah reference? I know you get mah reference.

**hotterthenyou123 :**Bowser is such a n00b.

**I swear to God, typing in text speak is SUPER DUPER HARD. I always have this urge to correct it all. Too bad though amiright?**

**I guess that's it.**

**Ishouldreallybedoingmyhomewo rk.**

**YOU GUYS LIKE MAH NEW USERNAME? I've taken a very big liking to Link once again. I BE DA HERO OF TIME NAO.**

**Please leave a trail of reviews as you walk through FanFiction forest! (That just means "please leave reviews" if you didn't understand my awesomeness because I know how you guys are sometimes. I need to know how I'm doing guys! I NEED TO KNOW.)**

**I'll seeya when I seeya. ~**

**( I'm thinkin' about redoing my first three chapters. You know, revise 'em and shit. I should, shouldn't I? I'll revise 'em. I totes should. I'm gonna do it anyway. I've got nothin' better to do. And all of my other stories. Probably delete 'em. )**

_**Au revoir.~ **_**(****Haha, it's funny because I'm taking Spanish. So maybe I should say**_** Adios?)**_


	7. So Many Questions (Pt 1)

**Chapter 7:** Flutter, Lucas ( **Pt. 1** - So Many Questions )

**Notes:** Why did I name this **Flutter, Lucas**? I forget.

Though I think it's because I was listening to Hatsune Miku's **"Hirari, Hirari"** which is **"Flutter, Flutter"**. Omfg dude. And, at the time, I was obsessing over Lucas being in Smash Bros. OMFG.

And don't you just hate it when you're reading a really, really, **REALLY** good fanfiction and you can't wait for it to be updated, but then you look and see that the last time it was updated was like in 2005 or something. FML.

I also noticed that I don't call Pokemon Trainer "Red". I want to call him "Red" but I feel as if I can't call him "Red".

"Red". Who names their kid "Red"?

"Red".

I am laughing way too loudly right now. Or wasn't his name Ash? Or- Fuck, idk.

I don't watch Pokemon okay. You can throw your Pikachu plushies at me now.

Your parents hate you Pokemon Trainer. Red. Ash. Red Ash. That sounds really sexy. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Nintendo isn't mine /derp

* * *

"Are you having fun, Lucas?"

The blond nodded happily.

"That's good."

Lucas smiled as the multicolored, glossy balloons were taken on a careless adventure to the Earth's atmosphere and an endless rainbow of confetti fell from the azure sky. Excited screams and joyful laughter ringed in the boy's ears and he couldn't help but giggle in merriment. Even though the place gave him certain memories, New Pork City Amusement Park was the place to go when you were in desperate need of some fun.

He and Ness had been there all day, riding rides and playing games all while eating corndogs and funnel cake. They had seen some of their friends during the day, friends like Kumatora or Tony and Jeff. The two boys rode go-karts around curvy tracks and got drenched in water while riding aqua-themed roller coasters.

While walking along a pinkish-beige sidewalk, Lucas licked at his orange sherbet ice cream. Ness had pointed out that the orange striped on his shirt matched the orange of the icy treat, so that's why he had picked it out. It was supposed to be midnight, but the park had a sky that never turned dark, a sky that never let you know what time it was besides the default time: four in the afternoon. And Lucas had no problem with that. He honestly wouldn't care as long as he was with Ness.

He turned this way and that, searching for a ride to get on. He felt as if the park was getting bigger and bigger, seemingly widening and growing more paths down its salmon sidewalks. This park was seriously asking for you to stay and play. Most likely _forever_. Spotting a new game to engage in, Lucas eyed the rules and how-to's. They seemed pretty easy, and everyone that was playing was having little to no trouble, though some arguments broke out. The blond smiled and turned towards Ness, who was watching him as well, also with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Ness, do you think that we could go and play that game?" He pointed to the colorful booth.

The raven-haired boy's eyes became half-lidded and he glanced down at his red sneakers. Lucas tilted his head slightly and tried to see under his dark bangs. A shy Ness wasn't a normal Ness. The aforementioned boy scratched his cheek and looked up slightly. He tittered quietly and said, "Actually, I have something to tell you. We should go sit down."

Lucas' eyes scarcely widened, but that was because he was trying to keep himself under control. If Ness was acting this flustered while admitting that he had something to say to him? WHILE SITTING DOWN? Just breathe man.

Lucas swallowed and nodded. Ness's eyes gleamed and the blue-violet of his eyes went well with the deep, murky violet of the sky. He took the blond's hand and led him away from the crowds of people, led him away from the variegated pieces of entertainment, led him away from the screams and cheers of excited characters. They were in a part of the funfair that Lucas had never seen before. There were a lot of stairs and the higher sides of buildings were becoming visible. They probably weren't even in New Pork City anymore.

But that thought was dispelled once Ness opened a door and the same depressing sky was visible. So they hadn't exited the park. The ground that they stood on was the same color as the one on the sidewalks and the balloons were all still there. There was little confetti though. _Ah, now I know where we are_, Lucas thought to himself after seeing a gleaming crimson balloon float pass them. They were on a roof, a roof that looked over practically the whole park. Every person had turned into an ant, every booth became a miniscule house, every piece of celebratory plastic looking like sprinkles on a frosted ice cream cake. The jocundity of the area Ness and Lucas was in was little, but below them kids and adults alike were having fun.

Ness stopped at the railing of the roof and motioned for Lucas to come over earning a look of caution. But Lucas soon walked out onto the rooftop and stood beside his friend, gripping the handrail as if his life depended on it.

"Um, how should I say this…" Ness timidly took his cap off and messed around with his hair and bangs, eventually putting it back on his head. "I've said this in my head so many times and I've even imagined you there in front of me, though now you're here and…"

Lucas tilted his head. That little shota.

"See, what I'm tryin'ta say is…" Ness took a deep breath. On the inside, Lucas was scared. Why had they come all the way up here? Was Ness doing what Lucas thought was doing? Was he going to jump? Or confess love? Or confess love and then jump and leave Lucas on the roof speechless, without a goodbye? Or would Lucas grab a hold of him in the air like he did with Pokemon Trainer in the Subspace Emissary and then Meta Knight would show up and save them from falling to their death? Or was Ness just being a dork and trying to explain that he had brought Lucas up here because he thought that "the view was beautiful and it reminded me of you" and then Lucas would blush and then they would kiss and then someone would give a blowjob and then sex and then the repetitive "I love you let's stay together for the rest of our lives"?

Oh the possibilities.

Ness was still having trouble trying to say what he was going to say. So Lucas encouraged him.

"You know, whatever you say I won't laugh at your for." Lucas pulled at a seam on his jean shorts and could practically feel Ness smiling. It was the right move, it was also the truth. Lucas wouldn't laugh, even if Ness confessed that corny pick-up lines made him horny.

Lucas would never. Lucas could never.

The raven-haired boy swept his bangs out of his face and chuckled, putting on one of his best smiles. "Lucas, thank you Lucas. Lucas?"

"Yes, Ness?"

"Lucas?"

Lucas's eyebrows drew together. "Ness? Yes, Ness?"

"Lucas, wake up!" Ness put his hands on the blond's shoulders and started shaking him somewhat violently. Lucas could only be shaken. What was going on? Was Ness trying to tell him to wake up because love would never happen to them and that it was just a dream?

"Maybe we should pour water on him!"

Wait, wait, wait… "Toon Link?" Lucas looked into the gloomy sky, stepping away from Ness.

Toon Link gasped. "He's dreaming about me!"

"Dreaming?"

The violet sky began to swirl into something like watercolor on a canvas. The balloons were floating towards the hole of oblivion, the cyclone sucking everything up. Confetti was falling like upside down rain, stuffed animals were losing their stuffing and green leaves were escaping their trees. People were becoming sucked up, their cheers of joy turning into wails of fear, sadness. Too many things were coming up. So many things were clogging the gyre. It was all turning into a spiral galaxy of despair. Ness backed up and jumped. He jumped so high that he became caught into the huge monster of a tourbillion.

And then he woke up.

* * *

Music that sounded like it was being played on an ancient record filled two slightly pink ears. Shadows passed over his face before the room became completely dark again. The curtains were opened and Lucas felt someone at his side. Impatiently opening his cerulean eyes, the boy who he had just dreamed about was standing over him was a small and exhausted smile. Toon Link was in Ness's computer swinging his legs idly. He was clad in green footie pajamas, his brown boots on his feet. His hair was sticking up in odd places and he was munching on a cookie. He walked over when he saw that Lucas was awake.

Ness looked slightly the same as Toon Link, though instead of footie pajamas, he only wore a white t-shit and navy blue boxers. He couldn't see how his hair was because Ness had pulled on a blue and red knit cap. "Good, you're awake." Ness pulled at Lucas's limbs. "C'mon Lucas! We gotta go!"

Toon Link tugged on Lucas's bed sheets. "Ha, rise and shine Lucas!"

Lucas groaned. It wasn't morning, so how come he had to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed? What was going on? The blond felt his feet touch the carpet. He blinked and tried to rub his eyes before Toon Link took his wrists and pulled him up. Feeling at his golden locks, Lucas felt as his trademark ice cream curve was no longer there. "What's going on?"

Toon Link opened the room's door and Lucas felt a sense of emergency as Peach, Zelda and Samus ran pass in an urgent hurry, Pikachu and Pokemon Trainer following at the same speed.

"Why is everyone in such a rush?"

"Because something bad is happening." Toon Link stated. He sat at the edge of the bed. Lucas's shoulders slumped.

"Is there a fire?"

Ness took one of his robes from his closet and pulled it on. He moved towards the door and tied the garment murmuring, "No something worse."

_Oh yeah, that's really helpful_, Lucas thought to himself. He didn't mean to be sarcastic, but everyone was being so confusing. Lucas was annoyed for a moment but when the Brawlers continued to rush pass looking scared and panicked, alarm filled Lucas and soon he was in the hallway. Voices were in the corridors and rushed talking filled his now pale ears.

He heard the door close behind him and Toon Link grabbed his hand. "Master Hand isn't okay. And if Master Hand isn't okay, then you'd probably know how Crazy Hand feels right now."

"Master Hand is sick," Nana popped up beside Toon Link.

"And no one knows what's wrong with him," Popo came to Nana's side.

Ness said nothing.

Pit and Meta Knight flew pass the kids, Kirby following on his warp star and Wario keeping up on his motorcycle. Lucas blinked. He remembered Master Hand looking slightly ill, but he had no idea that he was weakening to quickly. At the Newcomer's Ceremony he seemed so well, filled with great ardor. He actually seemed alive, as did his personality. Master Hand was a nice… hand. He was confident and a true leader. He was wealthy and gallant, someone that you could have fun talking to without feeling uncomfortable. He was the hardworking hand. He was the discerning hand.

He was Master Hand.

Yelling was becoming louder and Lucas could make it out as Crazy Hand's voice. Though the tone was so… foreign. Usually Crazy Hand's demented cackling and playful taunts and remarks (and, on occasion, a few questionable sentences that one does not simply repeat without being confused themselves) filled the mansion, making some laugh and others pout. He was never the one to sit still. Definitely not one to plant himself at a desk and work. He was the fun hand. He was the entertaining hand.

He was Crazy Hand.

And knowing that both of these beyond astounding beings that took Lucas in because they felt as if he was _different_ - someone worth keeping because he was strong and showed little weakness - these men weren't feeling their best. And _that _made Lucas's stomach churn.

And at that moment, the churning in his stomach moved up to his head and became anxiety. As bare feet padded against the carpeted floors, he became afraid. Very afraid. What was he going to see? What would Crazy Hand do? Would he live up to his name and become psychotic if his brother disappeared? Would he not listen to the calming words of the Brawlers and instead go on rampages while his sibling either lay in bed sick as a dog or, if fate is possibly telling us something, in the ground? Or will he completely silence himself, becoming too nervous to speak to anyone?

_Or._

_What if._

An age-old conjunction and an ugly question filled with a fainthearted presence. These were the words that blocked paths and made new ones. A new path was not made, though Lucas still treaded the same one with his friends. Getting to Master Hand and Crazy Hand and helping them as much as he could was his one and only priority. They were to two that welcomed him with open hands to hold. The least he could do was assist to the best of his ability.

* * *

When they said that Master Hand wasn't okay, they weren't lying.

His glove was wrinkled, deflated, almost as if whatever was on the inside was slowly turning into dust. He shook, he shivered, making it slightly difficult for Dr. Mario to do his job. Master Hand sounded as if he was silently sobbing, though since there were no tears, the soft whimpers emitting from the hand left the Brawlers in question.

Not to mention melancholy.

All thirty-five characters were silent; no one dared to make a noise. The exception of people who were making little sound were the princesses. They cried into their hands and handkerchiefs, all the while shaking in the arms of their saviors.

Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario were on the balcony with Snake. The night was clear and the stars were out. The goopy madness of an aquamarine nebula as well as crimson red constellations and rosy pink shooting stars all against something like a royal purple sky were beautifully visibly, though the moon hid shyly behind a few orange clouds. Skies like these were normal in this world, but to Snake it was like going into the depths of the universe and bringing it back with him. He looked down at his hands and began rummaging around in his pockets. He pulled out a cigar. He stared at it for some time before putting it back where it was before. _Later_, he thought to himself.

Lucario and Meta Knight, who of which were also sitting with Pokemon Trainer and all his Pokemon, and Kirby and King Dedede sat in corner of the room, eyes downcast in sadness. Kirby had long ago stopped crying, though he still sniffled. He was a veteran of the Smash Bros. Tournament. He didn't know what was going on, because this had never happened before. In all his years of fighting, leaving and being accepted into the tournament again, Master Hand had always been well. He never got sick. So, what was going on now?

It seemed that everyone's attitude was weak. Even Wolf, who always had something to say about anything, had his mouth shut. Fox shifted from foot to foot and Falco picked at his azure feathers.

It was like a silent, monochrome movie.

But the silence was broken when Dr. Mario cleared his throat causing some heads to shoot up and some to slowly turn, careful that if they make any quick movements then something would shatter. Dr. Mario scratched the back of his head. "Master Hand is-"

"Is he okay?! Will he be okay? He's okay right?" Pit asked frantically. His wings moved quickly and his zipped into the doctor's face, his movements resembling that of a hummingbird.

Dr. Mario nodded, his face glad but simultaneously confused and sullen. "Yes, Master Hand will be fine."

Frowns were replaced with smiles.

"But," some frowns returned, "something's wrong."

Ike impatiently blew air from his nose. "No shit," he mumbled under his breath. Marth elbowed him and gave a disapproving glance before turning back to the Italian.

"The thing is," an exhausted chuckle, "I don't know what's wrong."

Pit's wings stopped working and he landed on his feet. His shoulders dropped and his happiness was leaving. Fast. His eyebrows drew together and he looked dumbfounded. "What do you mean you don't know what's wrong? You're a doctor for Palutena's sake! You're supposed to know what's wrong!"

Dr. Mario's lips formed a thin line. He began to put his things away. "You're right; I am a doctor. But I'm not a psychic."

Luigi perked up some. "Aren't Ness and Lucas psychics?"

All eyes were now on the two boys. Ness looked up and Lucas avoided the uncomfortable gazes of expectancy. He shifted awkwardly. He didn't like being the center of attention. He never liked being the center of attention.

Ness's eyebrows drew together and licked his lips. "Well," he swept his dark bangs from his eyes, "I mean, I am a psychic, yeah, but I can only do certain things. I can restore health and heal others but something's different with Master Hand, something that I can sense but not understand. I can signal his heartbeat which is, fortunately, beating at a steady pace, but I don't think I can find out _exactly_ what's wrong with him."

Eyes flicked over to Lucas and the blond could feel body heating from the sudden consideration. They wanted him to say something, they expected him to say something. He willed himself to calm down, but his heart wouldn't stop trying to escape from his ribcage. He was blushing and his eyes were wide, he knew. But he'd have to put up with the embarrassment later. The blond shyly tugged at a loose seam. "Um… well, I, um, I only…um-"

"He can do the same things that I can do, except he's more proficient with animals and insects." Ness said. The Brawlers nodded solemnly and turned back to Master Hand. Lucas blushed. _Why didn't I just say that? I was too busy stuttering…_

He was broken from his thoughts when he felt Ness tap his knee. The blond turned to his friend.

Ness smiled. "You're welcome."

Lucas widened his eyes and he could feel his shirt sticking to his back. "T-thank you, Ness."

Ness turned back to Master Hand and Lucas did as well, except he noticed something. He caught Peach staring at him. Lucas tried not to squirm under the gaze but failed. He tried to look anywhere but at the princess, and it was hard because she _just kept staring. _Lucas looked back at Peach. She wasn't gawking at him anymore but was instead giggling into her handkerchief.

_She's probably laughing at me because I stutter so much. That's it. My life is partially over. It will be fully over if I do something embarrassing in front of Ness. _Lucas looked down at his lap and kept his eyes there.

Familiar silence filled the room. It was suffocating, depressing and no one was used to it. The mansion was usually filled with a cacophony of noise. Even the quietest rooms had a nearly inaudible ticking of a fancy, golden clock. Snake stepped into the room and looked over everyone. Either everyone was frowning or giving a shitty attempt at smiling. He shook his head. "Well," he caught everyone's attention, "we can't just give up."

Captain Falcon grinned. "I bet if you were typing that, you would've spelled 'just' wrong."

There were quiet chuckles and small smiles were brought to expressionless faces. Snake crossed his arms and smirked. He knew it was true. He had a habit of typing things quickly and accidentally making a typo. For that one word, he didn't know why. But even if Captain Falcon was poking fun at him, he didn't care. As long as the mood was lifted then that was okay.

The room seemed to have gotten lighter and Sonic wanted to keep it that way, even make it brighter if he could. He stood from the chair he was tired of sitting still in. "Guys, both Snake and Captain Falcon are right, about both the incessant misspellings," Nana giggled and Toon Link smiled, "and never giving up. We all know that if any of us became sick, Master Hand wouldn't dare give up on us. I know that I've only been here for a few days, as well as the fact that I'm a newcomer from a completely different world, but I already know through his words and actions that Master Hand is someone who really does care about us.

"He'd hover over us constantly without leaving, making sure that we're okay. He'd give us food and water, doing his best to help us get back on our feet. Even if our knees buckle and our legs are weak, he'd be there for us to fall on, with either a finger or the palm of his hand. It's honestly amazing at how hospitable this man is. It's kind of the same thing with Crazy Hand.

"Crazy Hand is the same as his brother, just a little odder than he is. Sure he yells at us and occasionally beats us up for yelling back. Sure he makes fun of us when we make mistakes and punches us into the nearest wall for throwing back a witty comment. And his laugh… oh God his laugh. When he laughs, it's kind of annoying, right?" Entertained nods. "Right. So we all agree that we never like hearing his laugh. But right now, hearing his laugh is the one thing our ears need to be comforted with. So, let's face it, if any of us got sick, we'd be Master and Crazy Hand's top priority, if not the tournament. So… let's not give up okay?"

Samus smiled as Snake raised his eyebrows. The brunette walked over to Sonic.

"I would give you an award, but, sadly, I don't have one at the moment." He chortled quietly and turned towards the Brawlers. "For once the blue rodent has something intelligent to say. Something besides 'Gotta go fast!' or 'Sonic's the name' and however you finish that stupid sentence-"

"Speed's my game."

"Whatever," he glared at the hedgehog, but it soon softened, "Something besides that and all your other taunts were music to my ears boy. And, I would pat you on the back but I'm afraid my hand might be pierced through with your huge, er, spikes so I'll just do this."

The soldier harshly slapped the Sonic on the top of his head, the sharp sound of the hit echoing throughout the room. Sonic was about to complain about the pain but was stopped when he realized that instead of just that single slap, he was being pet instead. Snake's rough hand rubbed the hedgehog's beryl head. Everyone widened their eyes at the nonviolent contact, but soon began a symphony of "aww" and sarcastic "how cute". Sonic shook his head and slapped Snake's hand away.

Snake simply smiled. "Those were some encouraging words, rodent. I'd like to hear more of that coming from you."

"My, my. Aren't we being friendly."

Sonic flushed. "It's not like that Marth."

Marth's blue eyebrows raised. "I didn't say that."

Wolf scoffed. "Don't deny it Marth. You're the only one here besides Peach and Zelda who say 'My, my'. You know, because you're gay."

Marth rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and you're not for Fox?"

Fox blushed. "What?! That's not-"

Wolf smirked. "Oh, and you're not for Ike?"

Ike coughed into his night shirt. "Um, I'm sitting right here."

The prince sputtered. "I-I am gay for no one but Rrrerrrr-"

"HE SAID 'BUT'." Bowser roared.

"HE WAS ABOUT TO SAY ROY." Mario yelled.

The room was suddenly filled with hoots and whistles.

"That is not true!" Marth hollered over the noise. His blush was spreading like a wildfire.

"Wait, wait, wait," all eyes turned to Ike who was now standing, "Who's Roy?"

"OOHHH YOU CAUGHT NOW BITCH."

"MARTH YOU BETTER SPILL."

"NO D FOR YOU TONIGHT MARTH."

R.O.B. tilted his head and tried to read the atmosphere. Ness laughed, Link rubbed the back of his head and Zelda and Meta Knight both shook their heads. Jigglypuff and Kirby looked at each other before giggling to themselves.

"Ah, the mood isn't very friendly anymore."

Everyone paused. Like before, everything was silent. The voice.

The voice, it boomed. And it was near. It sounded sick, but it also sounded amused. The Brawlers turned to the bed.

_Master Hand?_

* * *

**I'm sorry for that last part. I just didn't want the chapter to end in a sad way okay. Forgive me. **

**Okay so, this seventh chapter will be split into parts because it kind of got long as hell so there may be two, three. Maybe four. Ya'know.**

**Parts.**

**. . . **

**OMFG DOES ANYONE REMEMBER THE DOCTOR FROM ICARLY? **

"_**He might have to stay here for about two, three, four."**_

"**Days?"**

"**Weeks?"**

"**Months?"**

"_**Maybe five."**_

**Spencer: FIVE WHAT MOTHERFUCKER? FINISH THE GODDAMN QUESTION.**

**Best episode btw.**

**Dude. **

**There were so many things I liked about this chapter, but I can't put my finger on those things. **

**Oh well. **

**And bravo Sonic. That speech was perf.**

**And no I don't ship Snonic. Or Sonake. Whatever.**

**Yet. **

**Marth, what were you saying?**

**Ike are you getting jealous?**

**Yup Lucas it was just a dream. Too bad.**

**I love you Master Hand. So. Much.**

**He's like a really great grandfather. Or no. Uncle. And Crazy Hand as well.**

**I have feels for these two okay? I have a secret love for two floating hands. Alright you can shoot me now. **

**Gotta go fast.**


End file.
